


Pastel Love

by Abblehhyuga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asanoya is now a thing, Genderfluid Yamaguchi Tadashi, I'll add more tags as the fic goes on, Kageyama and Hinata are their dorm neighbors, M/M, Nishinoya is a frat boy lol, Pastel Yamaguchi Tadashi, Slow Build, Suga and Daichi are already dating, TW gay slurs, University AU, hinted kagehina, hints of self harm, tw bullying, tw cutting, tw slurs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abblehhyuga/pseuds/Abblehhyuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi Tadashi is having a very hard time figuring out his sexuality, especially with his best friend teasing him unintentionally and his heart beating a little too much around the tall blond. Along with this he just moved into his dorm at University with Tsukishima and now has college to worry about!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> *****Trigger Warning this chapter for past/ referenced cutting. it's during the shower scene (which is like a paragraph long) and it's not relevant yet so you can skip it!*****
> 
> Welcome to my first fic on here! (Well I wrote one a really long time ago but we don't speak of it) I love this ship too much, save me from TsukkiYama hell. Big thanks to my lovely editors [Panacakes](http://panacakes.tumblr.com/) and Royalgiraffe on here! My tumblr is below!

Yamaguchi was more than enthralled when he got accepted into the same college as Tsukishima, even more so when their application was accepted for them to stay in the same room together. He'd heard it's better to meet new people in college but, based off of his real life and high school experiences, he knew it'd be safe to stay by Tsukki’s side. Tsukishima would protect him, just as he had done multiple times throughout his life.

Moving into the dorm room together didn't take long for the two of them. Yamaguchi didn't have many items he wanted to bring with him or couldn't go home and get, and Tsukishima didn't have much either, though his stuffed toy dinosaurs decorated the shelf in the room and his bed. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had figured out how to neatly organize their clothes and find them in the small dresser and closet in the given room. 

The room itself was a small cement room, the beds were against the wall across the room from each other and the two windows were on the northern wall of the room, Tsukishima’s bed against the northern wall as well. They had dark green curtains decorating the sides, provided by yamaguchi's mother, but they had pulled back the curtains to shower the room with the orange light of the setting sun, signaling them that they had been unpacking close to all day.Yamaguchi's fluffy, white body pillow had rolled off the side of his bed sometime during the move. The pillow was mainly for cuddling, and Yamaguchi was a giant cuddler. (Tsukishima knew this because one of the first times Yamaguchi spent the night he'd waken up with a drooling brunet on his shoulder.)

The fluffy rug that covered the hardwood floor was a soft light blue, courtesy of Yamaguchi. The furniture was mainly their own that they had moved in with help. Tsukishima hung a large, square mirror, given to him by his parents, just above the dresser against the wall. Posters decorated the walls from the both of them.

Their bathroom was attached to their dorm neighbors, Yamaguchi having met one already. A male named Hinata who was energetic and had fiery tangerine locks. From the first meeting Tsukishima hated the male.

The bathroom had their toothbrushes, soaps and shampoos set up. Yamaguchi's favorite scents of soap set on the shelves- vanilla bean and cinnamon- and Tsukishima's set besides his- strawberry.

In their rooms they had a small kitchenette, where they'd brought some silverware, dishes, and hand towels gifted to them. The food they'd brought was basic; chips, soda and Yamaguchi provided some healthy foods like fruit salad, and some frozen goods. He remembered Tsukishima's face when Yamaguchi told him he was going on a diet. It scrunched up in disgust, as if saying 'you don't need it'. "Do what you want." Tsukishima had answered.

Yamaguchi did need it though. As much as he needs the extra exercise at the gym. That's where Yamaguchi was currently, panting loudly as he finishes up his running on the treadmill, slowing it down to a stop. Stepping down he leans over with a cough, wiping sweat from his brow. He looks up when he notices a black haired woman in front of him, jumping back somewhat at the even shorter blond beside her he had just been face to face with. He notices papers in the glasses wearing girl’s hands that are by her side.

"Hi, I'm Shimizu and this is Yachi. Would you like to join the boys volleyball team?" The raven asks suddenly. Volleyball? Yamaguchi almost flinched at the word. He had always been afraid of getting hit in the face as a kid. Playing volleyball wouldn't be his favorite. He was about to refuse when he thought.. _Maybe this'll be fun, you should at least try. Don't be a baby all your life Yamaguchi!_ His mind chants to him and he reaches his hand out hesitantly for the form. Shimizu gave a smile and places the form in his hand. 

"U-um, can I have two?" He asks. Shimizu smiles and hands him another.

"Thank you!" The smaller blonde bows and Yamaguchi can't help but smile at the cute bounce of her hair in the bead. 

"N-no problem." He says with a slight flush on his freckled cheeks.

He'd gotten the second one for Tsukishima, if Tsukishima was going to join they'd both join then. Yamaguchi definitely didn't want to play alone, he was too scared of going alone, people would make fun of him again for sure. Tsukishima would definitely protect him though, he just needed to convince him.

He walks back from the gym connected to the food court to his own dorms, which aren’t too far but Yamaguchi’s legs already hurt so it felt like it took forever. Finally opening the door to his shared room Yamaguchi steps inside.

"Hey, Tsukki." He smiles and, since the blond didn't look up from his book, Yamaguchi walks past and lightly places a flyer on Tsukishima's face. He gives a small hum of laughter when Tsukishima picks up the paper and frowns up at him, starting to look over it. The blond knew Yama was heading to the shower since he always did after working out and kept silent. The brunet closes and locks the door behind himself, stripping off the white t-shirt and grey gym shorts, following with the lime green boxer briefs, feet cold against the tiled floors. 

He stands under the hot spray of water and lathers a washcloth in the vanilla scented body wash, scrubbing his freckled body harshly under the scalding heat. Crossing over his wrists, his eyes trace them. He'd forgotten about those. The scars littering his wrists. He regretted it, those scars were ugly. He takes in a breath to calm himself before he starts shaking and he shakes his head, shampooing and conditioning his hair.

It took about a half an hour for Yamaguchi to shower, stepping out of the shower now dressed in loose, light blue shorts and a matching t-shirt with candies decorating the front, a towel wrapped around his neck. He combs through his hair and brushes his teeth over the vanity, watching himself in the mirror. He steps out of the bathroom and looks to Tsukishima when finished.

"So, what do you think?" He asks.

"...I guess. It's better than doing nothing while we're here." He states.

Yamaguchi's features lit up.

"Really!?" He asks, knees on the edge of the blond's bed. Tsukishima frowns as if to say 'get out of my personal bubble' and Yamaguchi gets off. 

"S-sorry." He states. Why did his heart rate speed up? That was odd. Maybe he wasn't feeling well. He'd have to get a lot of rest tonight.

Speaking of tonight, the windows let in the moonlight and a realization dawns upon Yamaguchi. He hasn't even eaten dinner yet, and his stomach growls as if to signal this. Yamaguchi looks away awkwardly and Tsukishima just glances at him and sits up with a sigh, placing his book to the side. 

Tsukishima gets up, while Yamaguchi watches the latter with curious eyes, "You don't have to-"

"I made something for you earlier. It's good for you so don't worry about your diet." He cuts him off and Yamaguchi has to hold back his smile. His cheeks feel warm as he's handed the pita bread filled with healthy stuffings, 

"S-sor-"

"Don't apologize. Just eat." Tsukishima interrupts and sits back on his bed, the dinosaur covered comforter shifting with the newfound weight. Yamaguchi takes the food, heats it up in the microwave and eats it quietly. His legs tuck underneath himself as he eats on the oak wood table that was provided with their room. He finished up in silence and puts his dishes in the sink. 

Finally he goes to switch off his bedside lamp and lays down in bed, pulling the pastel pink comforter covers over himself. 

"Goodnight, don't stay up to late." He scolds and Tsukishima nods with a soft hum. Yamaguchi curls up on his side, and cuddles with the body pillow, falling asleep slowly. 

Sometime just before he slips into sleep Yamaguchi thought he felt a soft touch to his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my [tumblr](chipped-lesbian.tumblr.com)! Come check it out as you please and if you decide you wanna draw fanart either send me the link or I'll be watching the tag "fic:pastel love" (w/o quotations)


	2. Campus Trips and New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****Trigger Warning: Gay Slurs/ Homophobia/ Bullying/ People being assholes about gender fluidity. (There are ~~~ around the section it's in)*****
> 
> Eyo! Once again thanks to Editor-chan ( Royalgiraffe) and go give [Panacakes](panacakes.tumblr.com) a high five and a hug too since she helps as well and isn't feeling well! Hope you like this chapter!

Yamaguchi wakes up to the sound of Tsukishima's alarm clock. It is a small round trinket that has something that looks like buttercream icing around the edges of the frame and the buttons were covered in a strawberry like texture. Tsukishima got that from his older brother, Akiteru, when he was traveling.

Yamaguchi sits up to the sound of the alarm blaring and rubs her eyes groggily as she watches Tsukishima turn onto his side stubbornly, glasses having fallen off sometime last night. He probably stayed up too late, the brunette thinks with a sigh..

She pulls herself up slowly and folds the comforter over nicely, rubbing the side of her cheek which was crusted from drool and she frowns, what a bad sleeping habit. _Tsukishima snores sometimes though so he can't tease me for it!_ She thinks triumphantly.

Yamaguchi drags herself over to Tsukishima's bed, lightly pulling the comforter down from his sleeping form, cheeks warming at his half naked form, since he didn’t usually sleep with a shirt on. She didn’t know why this embarrassed her, but it made her lose her breath for a few seconds, inhaling before speaking up.

"Tsukki, wake up." She whispers, Tsukishima doesn't like to be waken up harshly. Yamaguchi gently shakes him and the blond finally rolls over to glare at her in the light room. _Cute_. She thinks. _What?!_ She inwardly panics but speaks calmly.

"We have our first classes today." Yamaguchi's lip pulls into a grin as the blond sits up with a grunt of 'yeah'.

Yamaguchi gets up and searches through her closet that is besides the opening to the room. Nervousness struck her as she stares down one of her formal skirts. _I probably shouldn't. Not today. You'll get stared at._ Her mind races and she gulps, reaching to push it aside when a hand reaches to touch the fabric. 

"Yamaguchi, it's fine to wear whatever you want. I'll make sure no one bothers you." The blond mutters. Yamaguchi nods slightly and turns to the blond. His face has soft lines under his gold-brown orbs and his glasses settle across the bridge of his nose.

She gives a meek grin and nods to reassure him and when he turns away to find his own outfit Yamaguchi grabs the skirt. Gently she tugs the baby blue skirt off the hanger clamps and grabs a light purple flowy blouse from her drawer. Going to the bathroom she quickly changes, Tsukishima changing in the room. The two of them had known each other forever, but Yamaguchi didn't really feel comfortable changing in front of her best friend. 

Once she enters their shared main room, Yamaguchi grabs her bag and slings it over her shoulders. The taller blond wore baggy jeans and a t-shirt with one of his favorite bands on it, his headphones around his neck as per usual.

"You ready, Yamaguchi? Also, she pronouns today?" He asks and the freckled girl smiles.

"Yeah, and yes please!" She answers simply as they head out to go the ceremonies. Yamaguchi watches the map as they travel across the huge campus. It took them a good 20 minutes to find the huge building, a little late to their classes. Gladly, their classes were in the same parts of the campus. 

The smaller girl pants as they listen to the announcer speak once they enter, having the same first class as Tsukishima

"Sorry that I got us lost.." She apologizes and the blond just shrugs.

"Not your fault, don't mind it." He answers as he sits and lounges back in the seats they chose near the back. _He seems annoyed._ Yamaguchi thinks, her palms press against her knees as she stares down into her lap, she felt like people were staring at her. She shifts her body language, now rubbing her wrists.

However, as if to interrupt her train of thought Tsukishima's hand places itself on her wrist and Yamaguchi looks over at him, though he was staring back at the front of the room. Her cheeks felt like they were warming up, Tsukishima was never one to initiate anything like this. He had his personal bubble and you couldn't enter that bubble, not even Yamaguchi.

Giving a small sigh of relief, Yamaguchi sits back relaxed. Tsukishima pulls back his own hand after a moment and Yamaguchi just stares at the headmaster speaking, going in one ear and out the other. Then it was time to leave and either go find the rest of your classes to find out where they are or be one of the unlucky guys who got a morning class or two.

"I'll go with you, my classes aren’t until later and I already know where they are." The latter states simply, plugging his headphones in and pulling them over his ears, not even giving Yamaguchi a moment to voice her opinions. Probably because he knew she would say that it was fine and not necessary, but it really was. Tsukishima didn't want an incident like Yamaguchi had when they were still in high school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple of years ago Yamaguchi's day had been going fine so far, she had just came out as genderfluid to only a few of her old friends and was shaking like all hell. Tsukishima had to stay after school for a test and Yamaguchi tried to stay away from trouble.

At the end of the day Yamaguchi had exited the school, her backpack hanging off of her shoulders. She had already told Tsukishima that she was coming over, but she was stopped, "hey, Yamaguchi." She heard someone call, flinching and turning to the speaker. "Heard you want to be a girl now or something." The male asked and Yamaguchi froze slightly when he approached her.

There was a group of three, they didn't look all too threatening but Yamaguchi could tell they weren't gonna be nice. "U-umm no, it's called b-being genderfluid." She mumbles.

"Haa? Speak up, I can't hear you, fag." The bully stated, cupping a hand around his ear, the others laughing. 

Yamaguchi shook more, "I-I'm not gay." He answered.

"The way you hang around Tsukishima seems like you're lying." 

"Yeah, he even calls him 'Tsukki Tsukki', that's annoying. I bet he hates you." Another snorted.

"T-Tsukki doesn't hate m-me.." She muttered, holding her arms and squeezing herself.

"How are you sure? So you're a chick now? Do you think you'll grow your hair out? Do you think that now that you're a girl you'll be liked? You're still ugly with those freckles." 

Yamaguchi was shaking like crazy now, not knowing what to do as they laughed and continued to tease.

"Yamaguchi." She'd heard her name and looked up between the group who had turned as well. "You guys are pathetic. Hurry up and go away." Tsukishima tilted his head in a menacing way, the glare clear as the guys 'tch’ed and dispersed.

Yamaguchi suddenly came to her knees, pulling her knees up and burying her face in her knees, body shaking with a mixture of sobs and shaking. "Yamaguchi, hey, let's go." Tsukishima comments kneeling beside her, awkwardly rubbing her back.

"T-Tsukki, do you hate me?" She asks lifting her head to look at him, tears still spilling over. He looked at her seriously. Yamaguchi was glad that no one else was around.

"No, did they tell you that?" He asked and she nodded. He just frowned.

"Let's go." He states, getting up and offering his hand to Yamaguchi, noticing how she was shaking. "You're coming to my house, we can do whatever you want, okay?" The blond states and the sniffling girl just nods.

"T-they said it was weird that I hung out with you and clung to you." She mumbled as she stood with his help, walking beside him. "That I was ugly and not to go by girl pronouns." She sniffled and the glasses wearing one just frowns.

"Do what you want. I'll make sure you're safe." Tsukishima answered and Yamaguchi stared at him for a moment, smiling slightly, "T-thank you, Tsukki!" She stated and eventually she had Tsukishima's headphones on her ears and the blond discussing and playing his favorite songs for her, Yamaguchi having calmed down a bit. Tsukishima was good at that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

However, the same day passed in their favor, Yamaguchi staying close to Tsukishima as she figured out where her classes were and as the afternoon rolled around the two of them decided to go get something to eat from the cafeteria.

Yamaguchi walks with Tsukishima towards their dorm room, taking a slight detour to a large building, going down a small hill and a cement staircase that leads to the cafeteria, which also has a gym attached to it to the right of the cafe, the one where Yamaguchi worked out at previously, making it easier to find.

Entering the building Yamaguchi breathes in the sweet scent. “Ahh it smells so good..” She smiles, the food having already been set out in a buffet style against the northeastern wall, close to where they entered. Yamaguchi digs into her bag and pulls out the card they are to use for virtually everything including getting back into their dorms and getting food. She grabs a plate, Tsukishima following behind as she begins to pile fruits, yogurt and one of the subs they put out onto it. Tsukishima gets very little food; one of the hoagies and an orange he probably wouldn’t eat. For drinks Yamaguchi has water and Tsukishima grabs a pop, Yamaguchi chuckles slightly.

“What?” Tsukishima asks with an annoyed look on his face.

“Nothing, you eat so bad though Tsukki.. I’m jealous that you’re so skinny and have muscle.” She pouts. Tsukishima snorts.

“That’s because you just get skinnier and skinnier, you don’t build muscle.” He teases.

“S-shut up! I’m trying to build up muscle.” Yamaguchi puffs out her lower lip as she walks, Tsukishima’s lips curling up into a slight smile, though Yamaguchi stops when she notices the pair in front of her that were putting as much food as possible one their plates. It almost made the brunette gag.

“I can eat more food than you!” The familiar orange-haired one chants, though now he has a tall raven besides him.

“Ha, yeah right!” The raven comments, “I’ll eat more than you! I don’t think your small body can handle all that food!” He smirks.

“--Excuse me.” Yamaguchi speaks up softly, though Tsukishima’s voice was the one that rang out.

“Get out of the way, pigs.” He states, eyebrows lowered in disgust. That caught the orange haired one’s attention.

“Haa?! Who are you calling a pig you stuck up brat?!” The shorter one asks approaching Tsukishima and giving him a challenging stare, Yamaguchi giggling, he looked like a bulldog with his face scrunched up like that. 

“I can jump as high as your heads!” The boy yells at them both now.

“Hinata, calm down.” The raven states behind him, an amused look at Tsukishima. 

“So you’re our dorm neighbors I’ve heard so much about.” He chuckles, looking to the smaller Yamaguchi. 

“I’m Kageyama and this is Hinata, what are your name’s?” He asks. Since Hinata and Tsukishima were too caught up in their contest of glaring at each other Yamaguchi answers.

“I-I’m Yamaguchi and this is Tsukishima..” She nods and Kageyama looks between the two.

“Let’s go sit.” The raven nods and snaps Hinata out of his glaring contest with a smack to the back of his head.

“Ow! Kageyama..!” Hinata growls.

“Hurry up, we’re going to go find a seat.” Kageyama humphs and Yamaguchi snickers behind her hand. 

“It’ll be fun, Tsukki, let’s sit with them.” She tells him and he just frowns.

“Whatever.” He grumbles and they go to sit, Yamaguchi sitting besides Tsukishima and across from Hinata and Kageyama. The wooden chair was comfortable beneath her weight since it also had a cushion in the middle of it, setting the plate down on the round oak table in front of them.

“What are you all here for?” Kageyama asks suddenly as Yamaguchi nibbles on her food.

“Paleontology. It’s a branch of Biology,” Tsukishima answers.

“Digital design.” Yamaguchi states.

“Volleyball! I came here on a scholarship, but I’m still trying to figure out my major.” Hinata comments and Kageyama nods.

“I’m in the architecture program.” Kageyama answers his own question.

“Ah, Hinata, you just mentioned volleyball, is this school well known for it? I’m thinking about joining.” Yamaguchi asks and he nods.

“Yep it’s one of the top schools where a famous volleyball player came from!” Hinata announces excitedly.

“Hm, that means that you are that Kageyama right? The famous ‘King of the Court’ with Hinata that can do those amazing quicks?” Tsukishima asks suddenly, Yamaguchi giving him a surprised look, she didn’t know he even knew about them… He’d probably heard of them in high school at one point. Kageyama’s attitude shifted when he heard ‘king of the court’ though.

“I’m not the king.” He frowns and that seems to spark Tsukishima’s interest.

“Yeah! That’s us!” Hinata chirps and bounces in his seat, Yamaguchi standing to go throw away her trash. 

“Ah! You’re wearing a skirt, I didn’t notice! Can I ask why?” Hinata states suddenly at Yamaguchi’s clothes that he hadn’t seemed to notice before.

“Shut up, idiot.” Kageyama glares at Hinata, smacking him upside the head. “Sorry about him.” Kageyama states like a worried parent.

“N-no, it’s fine.. I’m genderfluid so sometimes I go by girl pronouns and male pronouns, and even dress the part” She explains, tugging at the hem of the skirt.

“That’s so cool!” Hinata seems astonished and happy about this new identity. Yamaguchi gives a shy smile, and throws her plate away.

It was nice to have someone so passionate as Hinata about gender fluidity, instead of people being assholes and the rest of the lunch was spent talking with Hinata and Kageyama about the aspects of her fluidity. Once Tsukishima decides to get up and leave Yamaguchi follows suit. 

“Hey, one of the sophomores are having a party so you can come another time if you’d want to.. They’re at..” Kageyama continues with the address of a sophomore by the name of Nishinoya, also giving a date of the party. It would be this upcoming Friday, a ‘first-week-of-school’ party pretty much.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Once they got back to their dorm room the two of them sat back on the white loveseat that Yamaguchi’s parents brought.

“Do you want to go to that party?” Yamaguchi asks suddenly, facing her friend. 

“Mm… I might..”

“They were nice..” She smiles and Tsukishima snorts. “Oh stop, Tsukki!” She laughs softly. “How did you know who they were?” Yamaguchi asks.

“I was watching videos last night, they’re really good and work together amazingly. Impressive really. I was just looking at the different positions to know how to play.” He comments and Yamaguchi nods. She gets up and plugs in a movie to the DVD player besides medium sized flat screen they had set up at the end of Tsukishima’s bed.

“Ah.” Yamaguchi states in acknowledgement and she sits back besides him, folding her legs beneath herself. “Friday might be fun.. I’m kind of nervous though.” She chuckles and he shrugs.

“We don’t have to go.” The blond mutters, Yamaguchi shrugs in response.

“It’ll be nice to meet new people so let’s go.” Yamaguchi decides and Tsukishima just nods.

 _Maybe it really will be fun._ Yamaguchi assures herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for bad bullying section, I can't write bullies. The party scene is coming and as such shit is gonna go down for reals this time I swear. Come check out my [tumblr](chipped-lesbian.tumblr.com) and send fanart or whatever else there as well!


	3. Time for a Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay drinking! Yay parties! Oh no drunk Tsukki Thanks to my friend Arm for help editing this chap as well as Royalgiraffe!

_Friday came fast._ Yamaguchi couldn't help but think as she pulls on a pair of ripped denim jeans and stands back away from the mirror in the bathroom that sat just above the vanity sinks. She buttons and zips them up, looking over her form in the mirror. The top she wore was designed to show off her hips though due to her anxiousness she had a pink undershirt beneath it. Her loose top was a smokey, off white color with glitter decorating the top portion.

Staring at herself, she runs a comb through her hair and pulls her hair up into a loose ponytail, her hair being just long enough to do so.

"Yamaguchi, hurry up." She heard the blond call and hurriedly begins to spray the vanilla scented perfume on herself.

She walks into the main room through the open bathroom door, shutting it behind herself. Seeing the blond, she gives a small smile. He was wearing the same thing from the morning except a different shirt and a jacket.

"Hehe, you look nice." She states sarcastically.

"Mhm, you do too."

"Well, I was being sarcastic to you." She answers.

"Oh." Tsukishima comments, causing Yamaguchi to chuckle.

"Are you sure you want to go? You don't seem okay, Tsukki." Yamaguchi approaches the blond, raising her hand to place it on his forehead. They were drawn close, but Tsukishima pulls away.

"It's fine, let’s not get lost going to Nishinoya's place." The megane male answers.

"Sorry, Tsukki." The freckled one answers, pulling out the address quietly. Unwrapping it, she announces the address and they begin to walk to it, with the help of maps.

\-------------------------------------

'Of course it was a frat house.' Yamaguchi sighs. This was like a bear's den she was about to enter, holding her hands together nervously. Tsukishima notices her anxiety. 

"We can l-"

"No! I'm okay." She blurts out, Tsukishima nods. Outside of the house a group of girls and guys were smoking on the porch, Yamaguchi scooting past them with a soft 'excuse me' and Tsukishima with a much more sound glare.

Entering the house it was easy to see how trashed it was. Beer cans were laying on the floor and the house stinks of smoke from something that certainly isn't cigarettes. Yamaguchi automatically drew closer to the blond, shrinking back when the two are approached by an energetic, spikey haired guy.

"Hey! You two must be Kageyama and Hinata's friends! I'm Nishinoya!" He announces, holding out his hand.

Neither of them took it, though Yamaguchi leans forward, "I-I'm Yamaguchi and this is Tsukishima." She introduces.

"Well, do you guys want anything to drink? I have some beers! Some lemonade too if you want. If you just want water the kitchen is over here!" The host waves them over. From the doorway a giant living room greets them with people passed out on the couch and while others were sitting on the ground passing a blunt. 'How nice,' Yamaguchi thought sarcastically. She steps over some spilled cards and made her way past. Cutting off the living room from the kitchen was a bar where someone was making a few drinks. Behind the bar there were wooden stools which were pulled out. The sink was already stacked full of dishes and besides it was a small island then a fridge. Nishinoya shows them where the cups are in a cabinet above the sink and Yamaguchi nods, grabbing a red solo cup. She fills it up with water and sips it.

"Thank you!" She announces over the music that had grown louder once they had gotten into the kitchen.

"No problem, do you guys wanna play a game?" Nishinoya asks and Yamaguchi shrugs. 

"What game?" She asks.

"Eyyy, Nishinoya! We're about to start, are you playing?" A shaved head male asks, wrapping his arms around Nishinoya's neck. He reeks of alcohol, Yamaguchi can tell from where she's standing.

"Ah yeah! This is Tanaka or Ryuu, whichever doesn't matter. Ryuu this is Tsukishima and Yamaguchi." Tanaka waves. Yamaguchi waves back and once again the two follow behind to the living room, making a circle on the sofa as they kick people off of it.

Yamaguchi didn't know three of the people joining them, one was tall with brown hair and had a beard. One was shorter with silver locks that Yamaguchi assumed were dyed. Beside the silver locks one was another brunet who had his arm around the silver haired male. 

"What are we playing?" Yamaguchi asks, looking at the cards as they were distributed.

"We're just gonna do a drinking game..." Nishinoya answers.

"Ah, I don't drink." She states, looking to Tsukishima, "I can just sit though and watch."

"Alright, Yama!" Hinata called out. Yamaguchi gave a confused look at the nickname, but decided to go along with it. 

Tsukishima doesn't refuse the game since he is actually really competitive. Yamaguchi knows this because when they were children Tsukishima would cry whenever he lost.

Yamaguchi watched as the game progresses, learning the other three's names. The one sitting on Nishinoya's right is named Asahi. On the right of him is Suga and the one holding onto him is his boyfriend, Daichi. Next to Diachi sat Kageyama, then Hinata, Tsukishima and finally Yamaguchi. 

About an hour later the last two playing the game are Tsukishima and Kageyama, all the others having either lost all of their cards or become too drunk to play, downing more alcohol afterwards anyways. By now Nishinoya is cuddling up in Asahi's lap who's petting his spiked up hair. Hinata had passed out besides Kageyama and Daichi and Suga went upstairs to do something that people really shouldn't be doing in a frat house guest bedroom. Or in anyone's guest bedroom for that matter.

Kageyama and Tsukishima were the only one's left. Tsukishima being the possessive drunk he is, strokes Yamaguchi's hip lightly, causing her to shiver awkwardly, her cheeks flushing a light pink. 

"I'm gunnah win.. Shoo you might as well giveeeeup!" Kageyama slurs and Tsukishima snorts.

"Right..." Though his tone was slow and becoming a slur as he continues.

"T-Tsukki, you smell really bad, can I take you home?" Yamaguchi asks, though she doesn't try pulling away.

"Yeah.. Almost done.." The blond states, blinking erratically as if to keep himself awake, Yamaguchi giggling in response.

"Don't laugh.." He pouts and Yamaguchi couldn't help it as the laughter spilled over.

"Shuddup, Yamaguchi...!" He exclaimed.

"S-sorry Tsukki!" She states between giggles, watching as the final cards are placed down, Tsukishima winning.

"Shit! I call for a re-match!" Kageyama exclaims and Yamaguchi rolls her eyes.

"No, this guy is completely out of it even if he doesn't seem like it and we need to walk home." She frowns and gets up, gulping down the rest of her water. Asahi picks up Nishinoya into a bridal style and nods.

"T-thank you guys for playing. I'll see you soon I'm sure." Asahi states and chuckles, heading upstairs with the sleeping one to the bedroom. To be specific, the stairs on the other side of the living room near the bathroom.

Yamaguchi nods politely to the group that was left and helped Tsukishima up after herself, allowing him to put his arm around her neck as the flirty drunk stumbles along with her on their walk to the dorms.

"Yer cute, Yamaguchi."

"I know, thank you Tsukki." Yamaguchi answers, face pink. She wasn't particularly used to this but she knew this is how Tsukishima was when he was drunk from past experiences.

"Yamaguchi, your freckles are really cute." Tsukishima states, rolling her undershirt up to squeeze at the now exposed hip.

"No, Tsukishima, stop." She scolds, shooing his hand. Tsukishima whines. 

"No whining, come on." She sighs.

The rest of the walk was a whispering of sweet nothings and how much Tsukishima thinks Yamaguchi is beautiful and such. 

Once back in their dorm room, Yamaguchi quietly helped the other into bed and went to the sink, getting him a glass of tap water. She walks over and hands Tsukishima the water, letting him gulp it down before she's suddenly pulled down into a hug.

"T-Tsukki..!" She yelps and he frowns.

"Just sleep with me."

She let out a sigh, "Fine.. At least let me brush my teeth and I'll be back, I swear."

He contemplates before letting her go and she goes and changes into pajama bottoms retrieved from the drawers and stays in the tank top from earlier in the bathroom. She quickly washes her face and brushes her teeth. She comes into the main room and turns off the light, laying down besides Tsukishima, feeling an arm entrap her waist.

Suddenly it becomes intimate, Yamaguchi's face turning a dark red as she shifts, sighing and turning onto her side, which proves bad for her because now she was being spooned by the blond.

"T-Tsukki, did you take your glasses off?" she asks, and as a response she hears the cling of glasses being thrown.

"Oh my god." She sighs. She freezes up slightly when she feels warm breathe by her ear, nose scrunching at the smell of alcohol on his breath.

"I love you, Tadashi." And just like that Yamaguchi knew she wouldn't be able to sleep at all that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger woop! I'm not sorry Here's my  tumblr


	4. Going on a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya decides he's gonna hit Yama up. AKA where Yamaguchi suffers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired LOL. I ship Yamaguchi with everyone tbh, save me. Here, have my friends tumblr for editing this: [Panacakes](http://panacakes.tumblr.com/).[Here's mine too](http://chipped-lesbian.tumblr.com/) cause I'm awesome obviously pff. If you guys have any fanart please link it in the comments, the tag I use is too commonly used for actual pastel things so give me some suggestions on what tag I should track for this fic?

Yamaguchi wasn't aware he had fallen asleep, eyes opening to the sound of the alarm clock and he felt absolutely exhausted. He didn't know when he had fallen asleep, most of the night he was shuffling in the bed, trying to escape from the bear trap that was Tsukishima's arm, but not wanting to wake him up in fear that he would be angry with Yamaguchi. He remembered checking the time on his phone last which was around 5:30. Tsukishima's grip had loosened somewhat by the time he woke up and he was able to snake his way out of his grasp. This alarm was for Tsukishima's classes and so Yamaguchi sits up on his knees.

He stares for a second at the sleeping blond; couldn't Tsukishima wake himself up for once? He felt uncomfortable around his best friend for the first time in a while, his words echoing in his ears. 

"Why'd you have to say that," he whines and freezes up slightly when his best friend shifts. Yamaguchi quickly jumps up and lunges himself into his bed, burying himself under the pastel pink comforter, holding tightly onto the white pillow. He wasn't sure why he did this, probably because he wouldn't have to face Tsukishima this way. So, he pretended to sleep.

"Nng.. Yamaguchi, are you awake?" He hears the blond call, "Tch- my head hurts like all hell." He hears him grumble as Tsukishima stands up and it's as if an instinct for how much he wants to treat the blond. 

Creepy. You're a creep. You're weird. Yamaguchi tells himself as he hears the blond grab a glass from one of the cabinets in the kitchenette and fill it with water from the sink.

"Oi, Yamaguchi, get up." Tsukishima calls. He wasn't exactly sure where he was but he sounded close so Yamaguchi lets out a fake groan, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I'll pour water on you."

Yamaguchi keeps up the ruze until he feels a splash of cold water on his nape.

"Holy fuck Tsukishima!" He calls as he jumps up, rubbing the sensitive spot on his neck, giving a soft huff. Tsukishima snickers.

"Should've gotten up."

"T-that's sensitive!"

"I know."

"Tsukki~" Yamaguchi whines. Though throughout their little argument Yamaguchi avoids eye contact, staring down into his lap.

"Why am I up? I don't have any classes today." 

"I felt like waking you up as punishment for me having to deal with this goddamn headache." 

Yamaguchi snorts, "not my fault you decided to get drunk when you have classes the next morning."

"You should've stopped me."

"You looked like you were having fun." Yamaguchi shrugs and Tsukishima glares. It's a trick Yamaguchi knew well. Stare above their head and they won't notice you're not looking at them.

"Yamaguchi why-"

As if he knew what he was going to ask he spoke up, "get dressed you'll be late. I'm going back to sleep."

"..." Tsukishima sighs as Yamaguchi lays back tucking himself into the pillows. He hears Tsukishima make his way around the room, opening drawers that squeaked louder than he had remembered and heard clothes hit the floor. 

Yamaguchi's chocolate orbs opened slightly, he wanted to see. It's not like he hadn't seen his best friend's back before but after last night everything seemed intimate, especially the way Tsukishima's back curved nicely to meet the Y to his ass. Yamaguchi gulps and quickly closes his eyes again, in case Tsukishima had noticed.

"Yamaguchi, where are my glasses?" He asks.

"I dunno. I think you threw them somewhere last night." He shrugs and Tsukishima sighs.

It didn't take long before Tsukishima was out of the room. He’d found everything and headed off to his classes with his headphones over his ears and blasting music. 

Yamaguchi groans as he sits up, he couldn't sleep and he felt like he needed to talk to someone, anyone, but he couldn't trust anybody, honestly.

It was then that Yamaguchi realizes his phone is still in his pocket of his pants from last night. He'd forgotten about it. Hearing it ring was the signal that he even had a phone in the first place, he barely ever used it. He remembers at that moment how he’d left his clothes in the bathroom last night.

Getting up he slumps over to the bathroom he shared with his dorm neighors, opening the door and was a little surprised to see a puking red-head.

"Ahh! I'm sorry!" He shuffles hurriedly to exit the bathroom. He hadn't noticed Kageyama who spoke up and he was standing in the doorway of their own dorm. 

"Don't mind him, he's almost done." Kageyama sighs, rubbing his forehead to show off his headache.

Yamaguchi could see the mess of their room from the shared bathroom. He just chuckles at the discarded pair of volleyball briefs that was visible behind Kageyama. He leans over and picks up his discarded pants and over shirt. He throws the shirt into his room through the open door and tugs his flip phone out of the pocket of his pants, small stickers decorating it.

"Woah is that a flip phone?! That thing is ancient!!" Hinata speaks up since he finished his puking attack.

"Ah yeah, I don't see the point of buying a smartphone.. Tsukki lets me use his all the time." He shrugs with a small smile. His eyes trace over the notification when he opens the device, opening his messages.

From: Unknown  
Subject: It's Nishinoya!  
\-------------------------------------

>Hey Yamaguchi! It's Nishinoya! I got your number at the party earlier! How are you doing?

He was confused as to how he got his number exactly but he just sighs and texts back.

Subject: Hi! ^~^  
\-------------------------------------

>I'm good! Does your head hurt? Are you okay?

He tucks his phone away in his sweatpants pocket.

"Are you and Tsukishima dating?" Hinata speaks suddenly and Yamaguchi freezes. He knew the answer was no but his mind wanted him to say yes. He gulps, looking away and blushing.

"N-no.." He mumbles a response and Hinata frowns as Kageyama laughs.

"Told you, idiot. Tsukishima is too cold for him.. Her?" The raven asks for reassurance.

"Him is fine." Yamaguchi smiles and Kageyama nods, Yamaguchi is currently trying to avoid the red head getting close to him, he smelled of puke.

"Yeah but the way he was talking to you last night.." Hinata frowns suspiciously and Yamaguchi shakes his head.

"Just how he acts when he drinks." Yamaguchi explains.

"Now go shower!" Kageyama frowns and Yamaguchi just laughs. He gives a yawn and waves. 

"I'm gonna go try and sleep again." Yamaguchi states and shuts the door behind himself as he exits the bathroom. He hears arguing coming from the bathroom and eventually the water starts. Yamaguchi wonders if Kageyama had watched Hinata change. It didn't sound like the arguing had stopped and the door to their room never shut, but Yamaguchi decides to leave it alone. 

He sits on the edge of his bed and looks around, it was boring without Tsukishima but hearing his phone go off again Yamaguchi takes it out.

Subject: No way!!  
\-------------------------------------

>I feel like shit. Do you wanna go get coffee with me?

Yamaguchi contemplates the offer.

Subject: Sure ^.^  
\-------------------------------------

>Why not? I'll meet you at the cafeteria in 15?

He hears the tone go off almost immediately.

Subject: Date  
\-------------------------------------

>It's a date. O3O

Yamaguchi blushes slightly, there was that word again. It would just be a friendly gathering. Not a date. Though, dating Tsukishima didn't seem so bad.

His heart pounded at the realization. Dating Tsukishima didn't seem so bad. He gulps. He runs a hand through his hair and groans, "What am I doing with myself.." He sighs.

The freckled one finally makes himself get up and get changed into skinny jeans and a t shirt with a cotton candy design on it.

\-------------------------------------

Once at the cafeteria Yamaguchi looks around, before he finds the spiky haired one he approaches him, giving a small smile.

"Hi."

"Heya, Yamaguchi! You ready to eat?"

"Yeah." He nods, it was a bit awkward since he didn't know Nishinoya well. His energy tired Yamaguchi out as they grabbed food, Yamaguchi stacking some pancakes and bacon on his plate. Nishinoya was bad though; stacking his plate about a mile high.

Along with their plates of food they grabbed coffee from the machines, Yamaguchi has his with an ungodly amount of sugar and cream.

"Ew." Nishinoya comments as they sit down and prepare their drinks.

"Heh, I don't like to taste my coffee."

"I do!" Nishinoya answers, Tsukishima also liked to be able to taste his coffee. That was gross, he just liked the energy he got from the drink.

"Yamaguchi, can I ask you something?" Nishinoya speaks up and Yamaguchi nods.

"Are you and Tsukishima dating?" He asks. Yamaguchi freezes again. Seriously? This was an annoying question but Yamaguchi sighs with a pink flush on his cheeks.

"No, he was just drunk."

"Ahh well I barely remember but even before that…” He pauses, “Nevermind.." He sighs awkwardly.

"What's your favorite color?" 

Like this Yamaguchi and Nishinoya continue to talk as they eat, small conversations jumping up here and there and eventually Yamaguchi explaining his gender fluidity as well.

After eating they throw their plates away in the trash can against a wall nearby.

"I'll walk you home, Yamaguchi! It would be rude if I made you walk home alone on a date!" Nishinoya states proudly and Yamaguchi's blush dusts his freckled cheeks.

"D-date?" He questions the word again. Why does everyone keep saying that word today?

"Heh, I'm kidding so don't look so embarrassed, Yamaguchi!" He pats his shoulders harshly, causing Yamaguchi to straighten as they walked. He sighs.

"C-can I talk to you about something..?" Yamaguchi asks suddenly.

"Yeah!" Nishinoya answers.

"Are you in love with anybody?" The tan one asks. Nishinoya pauses, confusing Yamaguchi since he was usually so energetic. Maybe he really did.

"Y-yeah, I guess so.." He mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, Yamaguchi can't help but giggle.

"D-don't laugh!"

"But it's weird to see you blushing. You seem so energetic all the time." 

"Yeah.." Nishinoya hums, thinking.

"But anyways.. What is it like?" He asks.

"Umm.. Kinda.." Nishinoya moves his hands as if to explain in gestures.

"It feels as if you're having a heart attack all the time when you see that person.. Umm.." He pauses, "you get all nervous and you don't want to look at them exactly and sometimes your palm gets all sweaty and shaky and you feel like you can't breathe.. You aren't sure what to do with yourself." 

Yamaguchi listens and thinks. Maybe he really is in love with Tsukishima, his best friend. Why did this suddenly start? Or maybe he'd been feeling this for a while.. He couldn't remember. He sighs and the rest of the walk back is quiet.

At his dorm door Yamaguchi waves to Nishinoya, "See you later, thanks Nishinoya." He states. Nishinoya nods.

"Bye,Yama cutie!" He laughs. 

Yamaguchi heads into his dorm, shutting the door behind himself and he heads straight to the couch through the small entryway. He throws himself onto the couch to the right of the entryway.

"I'm so screwed!" He groans into the cushion of the couch. 

"Yamaguchi? Where were you?" He hears and groans again. Why couldn't he just get a break today. He looks up to see the blond kneeling besides him, jumping up slightly.

"T-Tsukki, you scared me. I was with Nishinoya." He mutters looking away.

"Ah. Is something wrong?" Yamaguchi felt golden orbs piercing him, freezing up slightly as he looks down at the comfortable grey cushion beneath himself, his belly sinking in somewhat. That cushion was quite entertaining to watch as his mind panics.

"N-no.." He lies.

"Liar."

"Tsukki.." He whines burying his face in the cushion he has become friendly with.

"Hey, look at me." His forehead is pushed up by the force of Tsukishima's fingers, though it didn't hurt, Yamaguchi willingly raises his head. Their faces were so close, Yamaguchi grows red, he could feel his heart speed up slightly.

"H-hurts, Tsukki." He stammers, pulling away from the hold and sitting up slightly.

Tsukishima's eyes narrow and he pulls back.

Yamaguchi lets his head bury back down into the cushion of the couch, maybe he'd just nap here. He could die here and he'd be happy. As if responding to his mental state's tiredness he lets himself fall asleep on the cushion that has become his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come give me a shout out. Here's my [Tumblr](http://chipped-lesbian.tumblr.com/) and don't forget to suggest some tags to track for this fic ^-^!


	5. Tryouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima's POV then it switches to Yama's POV after the second '----'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Royalgiraffe for editing this chapter! Check out my [tumblr](http://chipped-lesbian.tumblr.com/) and if you have art or anything like that link it to me please, or just check out my tumblr to yell at me about this fic. I also start working so I'm gonna try and keep up but don't be surprised if some updates are a little late.

Tsukishima notices that Yamaguchi has been acting weird all day, especially when he comes in and throws himself face and stomach first onto the loveseat. Especially after he's leaning over him and notices the warmth of his cheeks, though Tsukishima tries to hide his own blush when he pulls back from Yamaguchi. His head hurts still and his heart was beating faster than usual by now.

"Stupid." He grumbles to himself, going to the bathroom and closing and locking both doors. Yamaguchi is asleep by now.

You couldn't really be in love with Yamaguchi could you? He asks himself. How stupid. He's your best friend you pervert. He answers himself as he takes his black framed glasses, black shirt and baggy pants off. He starts the cool water and steps into the shower, thinking more about how it is very possible he was in love with Yamaguchi and Yamaguchi seemed to be in love with him.

In your dreams. He answers himself with a snicker and rinses out his hair. Scrubbing conditioner in his hair he eventually convinces himself that Yamaguchi is probably just not feeling well from the party. He knows he still isn't.

Stepping out about ten minutes later Tsukishima wraps himself in a towel and grabs his glasses. He enters their shared room, going to grab boxer briefs and sweatpants from their dresser. He dresses and puts his glasses on before laying down in his own bed, eyes sweeping over Yamaguchi's napping form as his stomach growls. 

"Tch." He mumbles at his own bodily instinct and gets up, adjusting his glasses and walking to the kitchenette. On the counter is a pile of a junk food they didn't have room for, leaning against the microwave. He grabs a bag of chips and sits back on the loveseat they brought into the dorm, careful to avoid Yamaguchi's sleeping form, turning on the flatscreen and watching TV. Today was a lazy day, but later they had tryouts for volleyball so he'd have to wake up the sleeping rock sooner or later.

\-------------------------------------

"Yamaguchi, get up, we have try outs." Tsukishima shakes the brunet who groans in response.

"Whyyyyy?" He heard Yamaguchi whine and shrugs. 

"You wanted to go, come on." He hums, standing up. Yamaguchi slowly gets up and goes to the bathroom to change after grabbing some clothes. Tsukishima didn't see why he always changes in the bathroom, no point to since they've seen each other in their underwear more times than he can count on his hand. However, he assumes it was because of Yamaguchi's anxiety coming back as an adult, so he leaves him be and waits. Yamaguchi comes out wearing basketball shorts and a white t-shirt, nodding at the blond.

"Let's go, Tsukki!" He chirps. Though, Tsukishima notices the other avoiding his gaze still. He doesn't understand why, it irritates him to not know something about Yamaguchi. He knows pretty much everything about him and to not know what was bothering him. Yamaguchi wouldn't answer his questions of what was wrong either. _Annoying._ He thinks to himself.

"Yeah." He mutters his response, beginning to walk.

The campus had a huge gym for practicing sports like basketball and volleyball separate from the gym Yamaguchi usually works out at that is just filled with machines. 

They opened the doors that let out a painful creak when it was breached and look around the gym once they entered. Their shoes squeak against the newly polished hardwood and they walked to the center where a group of people were standing. The group includes all from the party, plus a few. 

"Hey again, Yama cutie! I didn't know you would be here!" Nishinoya calls and Tsukishima frowns. Yama cutie? What a dumb nickname. He thinks and doesn't even deny his own hopeless jealousy.

"H-hi again, d-don't call me that.." Yamaguchi answers and their dorm neighbors look intimidating as they hit a volleyball insanely fast over the net.

"Woah.." Yamaguchi is wide eyed, forgetting all about Nishinoya calling him by that stupid nickname. Tsukishima is intimidated a bit even, but he obviously doesn't show it.

"T-Tsukki, do you think I'll make it?" Yamaguchi asks nervously and Tsukishima shrugs.

"Dunno." He sighs and Yamaguchi goes to sit down in the back corner of the gym by the storage room, beginning to stretch down his legs. Tsukishima follows suit, sitting beside him and copying his movements. He notices Yamaguchi's blush when he realizes Tsukishima is copying him and can't help but smile slightly. _Cute._ He thinks and sighs at the thought. Stupid.

Eventually they all are called to a meeting with the two lovers from the previous night, Suga and Daichi, Daichi being the captain of the team. 

"Ahh.. How many do we have?" He takes a moment to count, "Being the captain of the team this year I will be the one to choose who gets on the team and who doesn't. You also have to do good in your studies and keep your grades up. So, we're gonna start off with basic receives, I'll demonstrate and we'll continue from there. Suga." He signals and the grey-haired male takes a volleyball from the cart they had set aside, tossing it up. Yamaguchi watches closely.

Suga's fingers flexed slightly as he sets the ball and Daichi receives, his arms outstretched and fingers intertwining with each other. His arms are pressed together so the ball doesn't fall through, and the ball hits off his slightly toned skin, leaving a red mark that looks like it stings. Yamaguchi flinches.

Then it's their turn and Suga goes around to show them how to set, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima end up being a team per usual for them when they had to pick partners in anything. When the grey haired one approaches the two, he smiles. Yamaguchi notices the beauty mark under his eye as he speaks.

"Ahh, Yamaguchi right? I met you the other night.. Sorry about that.. Are you gonna be the setter and Tsukishima will be the receiver?" He asks, Yamaguchi nods. Suga nods and demonstrates how he tosses the ball up with flexed fingers and his palm, even lunging his lower body upwards as he tosses the ball up and catches it. Yamaguchi copies his movements and once ready he grabs a volleyball, the ball is colored white and blue. On the other hand Daichi had been practicing with Tsukishima, showing him just how to hold his hands together and where the best contact points are and once the blond is ready he gives Yamaguchi an expecting look once in position.

He does as practiced and sets the ball, it was pretty weak but Tsukishima receives it nicely, the ball going high. Tsukishima catches it when it comes down, the leather hard against his hands and his forearms still stung. His eyes narrow on Yamaguchi who gulps. He's nervous. Tsukishima tells himself.

"Again.." He mutters and tosses it back, Yamaguchi catching it.

"Yamaguchi." Tsukishima says his name and Yamaguchi nods. He sets the ball again, higher, but not forward enough. He continues to go again and again, and eventually the ball seems to go perfectly in Yamaguchi's favor. Tsukishima receives and they're told to switch positions.

Daichi came to Yamaguchi's assistance this time, showing him how to and joking around with him, giving a little too hard of a pat on his shoulder when done, Yamaguchi almost stumbling over. Suga was more serious as he told Tsukishima how to do the serve, it was awkward.

As done before Yamaguchi and Tsukishima keep going until they're both perfect, Tsukishima not seeming to love the setter role. Yamaguchi chuckles at his struggles and Tsukishima glares, Yamaguchi laughing a bit more.

"Okay okay, I'll be nice." He smiles and finally Yamaguchi was actually seeming to be comfortable around the blond once more.

\-------------------------------------

Yamaguchi didn't feel comfortable. Well, he did now but he kept thinking about it again and again. He loves Tsukishima and lord knows he started thinking about things he shouldn't have during practice. Watching his friend practice blocking made him inwardly cheer _'Tsukki your hands are so hot and big and your arms and body are so long and you're so cute, Tsukki!'_ He hates his inner voice, the other part of his mind accompanying him and making him unfocused. 

Needless to say Yamaguchi is not happy after tryouts end, feeling as if he was too distracted and he probably didn't make it... 'This really sucks, why today brain?' He groans. Daichi and Suga stated they'll post who's getting what position outside of the gym on Monday morning and their first practice will be that upcoming Saturday morning.

Yamaguchi's eyes flit to his tall friend as he waits by the exit to the gym. Tsukishima was talking to the tanner skinned captain and Yamaguchi didn't want to intervene. Seeing the familiar nod that in Tsukki language means 'let's go' Yama nods. He wants to take the exit closer to the dorms. That makes sense.

Halfway through the walk to the other side of the gym Yamaguchi hears the squeak of shoes and pauses.

"Yamaguchi!" He hears and suddenly he's feeling a sharp pain to the front and right side of his head, causing Yamaguchi to fall back, bringing his hand protectively to the side of his head.

"O-oww." He mutters looking around as he's surrounded by people.

"Yamaguchi, are you okay?" That was Daichi.

"Hinata, I can't believe you hit him with your quick!" He hears Ryuu call.

"I-I didn't mean to.. H-hey are you okay? Yamaguchi?" Hinata calls worriedly. Yamaguchi just wanted to lay down, his head hurt.

"Ahh, we should get him to the nurse..." Asahi murmurs worriedly.

"I'll take him. Hey, Yamaguchi." Tsukishima is kneeling in front of him, Yamaguchi stares.

"Can you walk?" He asks suddenly and it takes a moment for Yamaguchi to process. Honestly he probably could if he wanted to but he didn't want to. He slowly shakes his head.

"Idiot, look what you did, you probably messed up his brain!" Kageyama growls at Hinata and Yamaguchi gives a small smile. He'd be fine.

He feels his weight leave the ground and looks up to find that face. Right, Tsukki would carry him. Yamaguchi panics as his heart races at the closeness. Honestly, right now, he couldn't care less with how much of a headache he had. They were walking he could tell though he'd closed his eyes a while ago. He lets his head fall to the side, against the lanky body of the male carrying him. _His heart’s beating pretty fast._ Yamaguchi smiles slightly and as he lulls to sleep he looks up, thinking he saw a blush on the blond's cheeks. 'How silly.' He thinks to himself and falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. My hand slipped. Poor Yama.


	6. A trip to the Nurse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't know what to fucking name this chapter lol. I mean, they did go to the nurse, but I was literally sitting here and like naming it like 'The Trials and Tribulations of Nurse Tsukki'... Like what? Idk, RIP me and Chapter titles. Now to write the next two chapters (I think it's three idk) I owe you guys. Fuck LOL. I honestly don't have a very good outline of the fic and so I'm kinda just going off of what my mind produces, but I do know it's gonna go at least throughout their whole first Freshman year.. Most likely, I do want to do more things involving volleyball with nationals and such like in the anime.
> 
> Anyways, sorry for rambling. In this chapter Yamaguchi dies. RIP Yama.
> 
> Thanks to my friend on skype for helping me edit the first time and ViviKingOfTheWilds for also helping me edit this chapter! You guys are great sob.

Yamaguchi awakes to painfully bright lights in his eyes, groaning as he covered his face. God, everything was so white. Where was he? He didn’t really die from getting hit in the face with a volleyball, did he? That was so stupid. Ah, Tsukki is also in his personal heaven, he really must be dreaming cause Tsukishima was getting so close to him. So damned close that Yamaguchi actually thinks about kissing him for a split second.

“Yamaguchi, are you okay?” He hears the monotone voice asked, making Yamaguchi give out a small groan.

“I’m okay...” He mutters, blinking so he was back in focus. No, Tsukishima really wasn’t that close. He raised his arms to cover his eyes.

“It’s bright, Tsukki.” He complains.

“I can’t do anything about it.” The blond answers simply, though after he got up, the room soon became dim. He tried and succeeded, that made Yamaguchi happy. Tsukishima really did care for him. He really could just admit his love to Tsukishima and he’d be happy. That is, assuming Tsukishima would say yes. Hah, stupid day dreaming.

“Is your head okay?” He hears the blond ask as Yamaguchi slid his arm off of his eyes, looking up at the blond while keeping the hand on his forehead. He really didn’t mean to do what he did next. He just let it slip. He literally just fucking nuzzled into his best friend’s hand and he was 99% sure he heard Tsukishima gasp. He obviously pulled back slightly. 

Yamaguchi’s eyes widen slightly as he watches the glasses wearing one stiffen. “I-I’m sorry, Tsukki, i-it was an accident.” He mutters, terrified. He really fucked up this time and he couldn’t help the tears that started to build up on his eyelashes.

“Yamaguchi.” He hears his name again and in the midst of explaining himself he realizes that he hadn’t been looking at Tsukishima. He looks at the blond’s face and tilts his head, amazed by the fact that he didn’t look like he was about to kill Yamaguchi.

“You don’t need to be sorry. It was cute.” He shrugs it off. Yamaguchi took a sharp intake of breath, this really was a dream and he was about to die. Tsukishima Kei just called him cute. Tsukishima fucking blond, tall, handsome ass fuck Kei just called him CUTE. He throws his head back against the pillow, giving a groan since his head still hurt like hell from the ball hitting his head.

Tsukishima gave a soft cough, covering his own embarrassment and speaks up. “Yamaguchi, you’ll have to stay here for a day to make sure nothing is seriously wrong and I have to leave soon.” He mutters, shooing away his own embarrassment.

“A-ah I see…” Yamaguchi answers, though his cheeks were still flush--and once more Yamaguchi thanked the stars that his tan skin was covering his blush, and his freckles. They were good for something, finally. Of course, Yamaguchi wants to ask Tsukishima more. Though he knew he’d get annoyed if Yamaguchi asked anything more of his statement, turning his head to look around the infirmary.

The room is bland; white walls and medical cabinets full of medicine and bandages that decorated the walls. A desk sat in the other corner of the room, a computer that looked like it was from the stone age sat on that very desk, and medical records were stacked in folders besides it.

Yamaguchi also notices how fucking cold it was in the room and looks down at the thin blanket covering his still clothed form, his head on a hard pillow. It was uncomfortable and made Yamaguchi’s neck hurt. He really didn’t want to be here through the night, he’d probably freeze.

Seeing Yamaguchi’s face in a hard line Tsukishima speaks up, “I can tell them that you’re doing fine and take you back to the room, though you’re gonna have to let me look after you.”

The thought of nurse Tsukishima came to Yamaguchi’s dirty mind and he covers his face, rubbing his eyes as an excuse for what he’d just done to hide his embarrassment. 

“That’d be… Preferable.” Yamaguchi answers, turning his head to look back at his friend. He seems to be avoiding having to look at Yamaguchi’s face. Are his ears pink? Yamaguchi chuckles and stops when a glare is shot at him.

“Mmmh, kay.” He nods and it was only a few more minutes until the nurse came, giving a small nod as she talks to Tsukishima quietly. Yamaguchi couldn’t quite hear them since he was in and out of consciousness, nodding off to sleep again. Being woken up by a slight shake to his form, Yamaguchi looks up to the glasses wearing male, sitting up slowly.

“We’re good to go?” He asks. Tsukishima nods.

“Yeah, come on.” He mumbles, his tone fairly calm, though he seemed irritated. He had some medicine in his hand and Yamaguchi scoots to the edge of the bed, standing slowly with some help when he grew dizzy, leaning into Tsukishima. They were heading back to the dorm.

\--------------------------------------------------  
“Are you hungry, Yamaguchi?”

“Tsukki, I’m fine.” The male who had been harassed and questioned continuously by his friend repeats his answer once more. It hadn’t even been two hours and Tsukishima was asking him fifty questions, giving Yamaguchi some more of the prescribed medicine for his head. He was told to come up to the nurse if there was any swelling or if the headache grew worse. Yamaguchi wasn’t really having any regular symptoms though. Actually, he was sitting up currently and staring at the TV as he pressed the gamepad keys.

His tongue was poking out between his lips in concentration, not even flinching when Tsukishima’s presence approached him and sat down besides him, arms sprawled out on the back of the couch. Yamaguchi can see the blond rub his eyes beneath his glasses out of his peripheral vision and pauses the game to look at him, mouth formed into a tight line. 

“Tsukki, you can go to sleep, you know.” Yamaguchi comments and the blond just frowns, shrugging.

“I’m fine… Can I ask you something, Yamaguchi?”

“Mmh, what is it?”

“Before we left for practice why were you acting so odd?” The blond questions, eyes piercing his friend.

“Ah- haha, you know what? I don’t really remember.” He answers with a small laugh and Tsukishima frowns. He could tell the other was lying.

“Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima’s voice sounds dangerous and Yamaguchi almost gulps, staring at the ground. Ugh, this was embarrassing.

“W-well the other night, when you got drunk.” Yamaguchi stammers, cheeks going a pink color.

“Mmh?” Tsukishima eggs him on.

“Y-you said you loved me…” Yamaguchi mumbls, covering his face.

“Oh? Don’t I usually do that though?” Tsukishima continues, he knew his drunk self well enough.

“Y-you said m-my name..” He didn’t really feel the need to explain that he whispered that into his ear while they were cuddling.

“O-oh.” Tsukishima answers, his own ears growing a light pink color. Yamaguchi turns his head to look to his friend, noticing the embarrassment and frowning. I’m the one that’s supposed to be embarrassed! Why is he all embarrassed?! He asks himself, letting out an awkward laugh.

“Anyways, it’s over with, so it’s fine, Tsukki. You didn’t mean to so..” He trails off, going silent as he feels his friend’s hand on his shoulder, pulling himself towards the blond.

He shudders slightly at the warm breath that meets his nose, squeezing his eyes shut automatically and maybe a bit too hard. This action felt like it was taking forever and yet Yamaguchi’s mind hadn’t even registered what was happening all the way. His breath catches when he feels soft lips meet his own. Yamaguchi’s hand raising between them, awkwardly pressing itself to the blond’s front. It was an action as if to say ‘this is nice’. How selfish. He wondered if Tsukishima was feeling the same way. Though, the sudden pressure on his nose made him pull back, holding his offended nose. 

“O-ow!” He whines, cheeks a pink color as he regains and regulates his breathing a bit. He hadn’t even noticed his pounding heart. The two had bumped noses during their kiss and it kind of frustrated the brunet, he wishes they could’ve gone on a bit longer.

Tsukishima was laughing slightly, though his embarrassment was obvious too as he pulls his hand down.

“Want to try again? Tilt your head more.” He didn’t even give Yamaguchi a chance to respond as he pulls himself forward quicker this time and Yamaguchi listens to his advice, tilting his head a bit and meeting the blond’s lip. This time seemed a bit more passionate, less awkward. Tsukishima seems confident in his abilities to make Yamaguchi turn into a mess and Yamaguchi accepts it, pressing his hands to Tsukishima’s chest. He hungrily clenches the shirt between his fingers and reminds himself to breathe when he could at the peck. 

It didn’t last long, but it felt like ages for Yamaguchi. Pulling back he lets his eyes open and stares at Tsukishima for a long while as his breathing regulates itself again. Though he wasn’t sure his heart would be slowing down anytime soon. Neither of them really had any making out skills, so the short peck they shared was enough, especially for Yamaguchi’s first kiss, and he was pretty sure it was Tsukishima’s too.

Even though it was a wondrous occasion, the staring brunet couldn’t help but think about what was to come. How would their relationship be affected? And as if to voice his own thoughts, Tsukishima speaks up.

“Now what?” He mutters, just as dazed as Yamaguchi. Tsukishima usually had a plan for everything, and now he was asking Yamaguchi, though Yamaguchi didn’t know, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy there it is, the kissu. Was it bad? Was it written okay? I've never written an awkward first kiss, I looked up like 20 things on how to write a first kiss and all of them were like 'how to write a sexy first kiss' and I'M LIKE NO LOL FIRST KISSES ARE NOT SEXY MOST OF THE TIME like legit my first kiss I did exactly what they did and I bumped fucking noses with my partner RIP. Yeah though, please comment below if it was okay or not sob.
> 
> Hey, come check out my [tumblr](http://chipped-lesbian.tumblr.com/) and yell things at me because idk I'm a masochist.


	7. Secret Boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg I'm too tired to write a summary please. [friskdarling](http://homewreck.co.vu/) and [Diamondhvc](http://diamondhvc.tumblr.com/) helped me edit this chapter. This chapter is just kinda like mild fluff and mild story. Thanks for stopping in <3

“I-I’m not sure…” Yamaguchi answers simply enough, Tsukishima should’ve known he would say that. He just laughs it off, though on the inside he was freaking out a bit, wondering why exactly he’d done that.

No, he knew why he did that, because he found his best friend extremely cute and wanted to kiss him until he was Tsukishima’s and Tsukishima’s alone. Tsukishima hadn’t realized exactly how possessive he was of Yamaguchi until he had kissed him. His motive being how cute Yamaguchi was when he admitted the reason of his awkwardness. While Tsukishima did find it rather embarrassing that he’d called him ‘Tadashi’, Yamaguchi seemed more or less giddy by it. That lead to Tsukishima testing out new waters and he succeeded.

Or, he was pretty sure he succeeded by the dazed look on his best friend’s face. “Yamagu-”

 ** _Bzzz… Bzzz…_** That was Yamaguchi’s phone vibrating from across the room, had he really left it home before practice? Yamaguchi never used it but he should always keep it on him even if he didn’t like to use the phone. Yamaguchi made a move to stand and as if suddenly remembering his head injury Tsukishima stands.

“I’ll get it.” Tsukishima answers simply and goes to pick up the phone. Tsukishima glared at how old the flip phone was once he held it in his hand again; it frustrated him that Yamaguchi found no need to catch up to modern technology. He always wanted to listen to Tsukishima’s headphones, why didn’t he just get his own smartphone and listen to it on his device?

Forgetting his frustrations Tsukishima opened the phone and pressed the green button by the arrows, holding it to his ear.

“Yamaguchiiiiiiii! Are you okay?!” Tsukishima heard one of the others practically scream. He was pretty sure it was Hinata. What a loudmouth.

“This is Tsukishima and I’d prefer if you didn’t scream into Yamaguchi’s ear when he just got hit in the face with a fucking volleyball.” He grumbles, “By you, at that.” 

“Ahh, you’re so mean, Tsukishima~!” He hears the orange haired one complain. Not like Tsukishima cared.

“What do you want?” Tsukishima moves on, settling himself back down onto the loveseat next to his… Friend, partner now? He wasn’t sure. He rubs the bridge of his nose under his glasses, feeling slightly irritated.

“I wanted to know if you guys wanted to go out to Nishinoya’s next party this weekend.” Hinata asks. Tsukishima frowns.

“No way,” Tsukishima answers immediately.

“Wa-” Before Hinata could even finish his next word Tsukishima hit the red ‘hang up’ button and flips the phone closed, tossing it to his freckled friend who seemed confused.

“What did he want, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asks.

“Nothing,” Tsukishima answers, leaning his head back.

“U-umm,” Yamaguchi pauses, his cheeks heating up as he gained enough courage to speak up. “T-Tsukki, since earlier... Well, instead of I don’t know… I think it’d be nice… To try dating…” He says, tugging at the ends of his own shirt, dotted in flowers of different varieties.

“Oh.” Tsukishima didn’t want to show off his own embarrassment at Yamaguchi’s offer but he was sure his own ears were growing a pink color. 

“W-we don’t h-have to!” Yamaguchi dispels the idea quickly, waving his hands rather frantically. 

“Yamaguchi. It’s okay.” He answers quickly. The room goes silent, but the air was full of embarrassment.

“I-I want to.” He mutters and Yamaguchi seems to lighten up a bit.

“I-I see.. so... Boyfriends then?” Yamaguchi asks for the approval and Tsukishima nods.

“Boyfriends.” How sappy this scene was playing out, Tsukishima wasn’t much for sappy, though he’d just kissed his now boyfriend and they started a relationship. Not like it’d be anything different. _Just more holding hands.. That’s normal. Kissing, dates, making out… Sex._ His mind stopped short for a second. _Sex. Sex with Yamaguchi._ He breathes quickly through his nose, that would happen when that would happen… Tsukishima just hoped it wouldn’t be too soon because if so. Well, he needed to do some research.

A few days of grueling classes and healing headaches later Yamaguchi was walking along with her boyfriend… It was still strange for Yamaguchi to think of him as her ‘boyfriend’ as they’d been best friends for so long. It didn’t feel any different, it just felt… Right and normal in the aspects. Nothing has changed between them, but they hadn’t even had their first date yet. 

They were actually heading out to the gym once more to look at the posting, they’d tried out so they might as well check in and see if they got on the team. Yamaguchi wasn’t too thrilled, she knew she probably didn’t get in, especially with the accident. She just grew more nervous as she walked with her now partner. He squeezed her hand, noticing her nervousness.

It was an odd thing for Tsukishima to hold her hand but sometimes they did, when Tsukishima was feeling especially cuddly. Yamaguchi knew Tsukishima had a cuddly side but he rarely let it out, even surprising Yamaguchi when he asked to hold hands. Though, he pulled his hand away whenever he saw someone familiar. Yamaguchi didn’t see a reason why her boyfriend was so nervous by it, not like it mattered, or should matter at that.

Approaching the large gym, Tsukishima pulls his hand away quickly since they saw Asahi and Nishinoya were standing besides the posting for who got onto the team. Asahi was nearly as hard to miss as Tsukishima was in all reality. The two approached the others, Nishinoya waving at them frantically when he noticed Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi could see Tsukishima’s gaze grow more harsh at Nishinoya. _I wonder if he’s okay._ She thought.

“Yamacutie~! Stinkyshima!” He called as they approached, Tsukishima’s nose wrinkling at the nickname.

“Don’t call him that, Nishinoya, he’s your teammate now, after all,” Asahi scolds rather frantically. Yamaguchi giggles slightly. Tsukishima shoots herself a glare as if saying ‘shut up, Yamaguchi.’ Yamaguchi follows orders.

“Teammate?” Tsukishima questions, arching a brow, he didn’t think he’d done that well at all. He was wrong, obviously. Nishinoya pointed to the list and Yamaguchi’s own brown eyes followed.

“See~!” he hums triumphantly. Yamaguchi’s eyes scan over the paper. Tsukishima Kei was there for sure, under middle blocker. Though, as she continued to scroll down her heart caught. Yamaguchi Tadashi. Pinch server. Yamaguchi didn’t know what that meant but she was way too excited, but suddenly the fear and anxiety hit… What would happen if another accident happen and she got a concussion or something? Her smiling lips pulled into a line. She wasn’t sure about this.

“Congratulations, Yamacutie~!” Nishinoya patted her back and it almost made her jump, herself looking back. Nishinoya leaning close to her ear made her stay still.

“Congratulations on the boyfriend too,” He whispers and pulls back, grabbing Asahi’s hand, who was just as confused as Tsukishima. 

“D-don’t pull so hard, Yuu!” Asahi complains slightly as the ball of energy drags him along.

Yamaguchi’s face is currently a dust of rosy red. _W-when did he figure out?!_ She inwardly panics.

“What was that about, Yamaguchi?” She could hear her boyfriend ask. She turns slightly to answer him, but is surprised at his expression. He looked… Angry?

“I-Is something wrong, Tsukki?” She asks, tilting her head slightly.

“Nothing,” He answers stubbornly, “What was that about?” He asks once more.

“A-ah, he said ‘congratulations on getting a boyfriend.’” She repeats quietly, Tsukishima nodding slightly as he grabs her hand again, pulling her along. Yamaguchi is surprised at the forcefulness of her boyfriend, looking up at him confused. He hadn’t had said anything about how it was terrible Nishinoya knew, he just accepted it and pulled her along.

“Where are we going, Tsukki?” She asks.

“On a date,” He answers simply enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be like 10x cuter I swear. My [tumblr](http://chipped-lesbian.tumblr.com/) is here, come check me out babes.


	8. .5th Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hah. Gayyyyy. [Tumblr](http://chipped-lesbian.tumblr.com/) is here and thanks to anon skype friend for helping me edit. The song is [Coldplay - You're A Sky Full of Stars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zp7NtW_hKJI)

“W-wait, Tsukki, what do you mean a date?” Yamaguchi asks, jerking her hand back slightly to pull her boyfriend to a stop. Tsukishima’s honey orbs meet Yamaguchi’s own.

“He flirts with you way too much, he’s too close to you and I don’t like it. We’re going on a date, so where do you want to go?” The blond asks as he turns his head, averting his gaze. Yamaguchi could see the flush on his ears once he admits his own jealousy, Yamaguchi blushing a bit as well.

“A-ah, I see… I’m sure he doesn’t mean to make you jealous, Tsukki,” She laughs softly. “Though, the date suggestion does sound.. Nice. C-can we go to that place downtown with the fries I like?” She asks excitedly and Tsukishima can’t help but snicker.

“I guess, as long as it isn’t too crowded.” The blond answers and Yamaguchi’s features brighten… Her freckles really were like stars. Tsukishima shakes his head of the thought and walking besides Yamaguchi they head up towards their own vehicle. Well, they both had cars but Tsukishima preferred his since he kept it clean and smelling nice, like strawberries. Meanwhile Yamaguchi’s was somewhat dirty and smelled of old french fries.

Buckling themselves in once inside the vehicle, Yamaguchi speaks up, “I really love their fries! Just the way I like them.” She chirps excitedly, Tsukishima rolling his eyes as he starts up the dented, black car. It had been a used car but it was affordable and it works.

“The fries you like are weird, who likes floppy french fries?” He asks and Yamaguchi shrugs.

“Well, the crunchy ones are hard to chew at times, at least with floppy ones you can bite into it easier,” Yamaguchi defends herself. “Ahhh.. I should’ve changed, I probably look terrible.”

“You’re fine, you always look good, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima answers, cheeks burning at his sudden statement to the freckled one.

“R-really? Even for a first date..” She mutters, looking over herself and Tsukishima shrugs.

“This can just be the .5th date then, the next one can be the first one.”

Yamaguchi lets out a particularly loud laugh at this, “T-that’s not how it works Tsukki, but okay.” She comments, placing her hand on the driving male’s thigh, pulling it back after a few seconds of awkwardness.

It didn’t take long for the two to get downtown and find their seats at one of Yamaguchi’s favorite restaurants. The place wasn’t very loud like it would be at times, probably because of how early it was.

“Hey, my name’s Saeko, what would you like today?” The female waitress asks. She was rather tall with short blond hair and for some reason she seemed familiar. Her face reminded Tsukishima of someone? He couldn’t put his finger on it. He shrugs and looks over his menu through his black frames.

“Strawberry lemonade.” Tsukishima states almost as if bored.

“And you?” She asks, turning towards Yamaguchi whom was scanning over her menu.

“Ah… I’ll have just ice water, thank you.” She gives a small smile to the waitress who nods after scratching down the orders.

“I’ll be right back with your drinks then.” She hums and Tsukishima was pretty sure she was chewing gum. 

“Does she look familiar to you, Yamaguchi?” He asks, leaning forward.

“Huh? No, I don’t think so,”

“Hmm…”

“Tsukki, earlier you said how you were jealous of Nishinoya, why?”

“He’s irritating and flirts with you too much.” Tsukishima snaps back and frowns. Yamaguchi chuckles this.

“I think that's just how he is… I don't think he can help it.” She explains to Tsukishima who just sighs.

“Just… Don't be so close to him.” The blond mutters, a pink flush visible on his cheeks. Yamaguchi nods.

“Okay, Tsukki.” She mutters softly, reaching over to brush her fingers over the other’s hand with a small smile. Tsukishima pulls back when a few others pass, trying to ignore Yamaguchi’s visible disappointment at the action. 

Finally the waitress came after a slight awkward moment and gave them their drinks. 

“What would you two like to eat?” the other blonde female asks. Tsukishima quickly looks over his menu and orders a sub sandwich. Yamaguchi orders a similar sandwich but without the meats on it.

The wait for food was somewhat silent until Tsukishima pulls out his headphones. They were newer than the ones Yamaguchi had ordered last time. 

“Did you get new headphones?” She asks and Tsukishima nods.

“Yeah, the bass is really good and so is the quality. Do you wanna listen?” He asks and Yamaguchi nods. 

“If that's okay, yes!” She smiles and he nods, passing the headphones to Yamaguchi and she puts them over her ears. Tsukishima flicks through the songs eventually pressing on one. Yamaguchi closes her eyes as she listens.

_Cause you’re a sky, cause you’re a sky full of stars. I’m going to give you my heart..._

Yamaguchi couldn’t help but smile lightly, of course Tsukishima would play this cheesy ass song. It was probably because he mentioned her freckles being like stars at times. It made Yamaguchi blush a bit as she listened to the song some more, agreeing that the quality was very nice. She wonders how Tsukishima could hear at times though because this was honestly really loud in her ears. She turns her head up slightly to find Tsukishima sitting beside her in the booth now, jumping back slightly as she was pecked on the lips quickly and the headphones are removed. Her ears burnt red as she stares at her partner. Tsukishima just smiles slightly, though his own cheeks were pinkish.

“How were they?” He asks with a soft hum.

“G-good.” Yamaguchi answers, glancing down as Tsukishima sits back in his side of the booth and the food arrives just on time. Placing down the sandwiches the woman speaks up.

“If you need anything else call me over and I’ll be back with your check.” She states and Tsukishima nods.

“Ahh, my fries,” Yamaguchi smiles excitedly as she douses them in ketchup and Tsukishima almost frowns in disgust, eyebrows pinched together in a way that makes Yamaguchi giggle. “Oh, shush.” She rolls her eyes and Tsukishima just goes back to eating his own food quietly. The two stayed quiet mainly while they ate their food, giving out soft conversations such as ‘how are your classes’ and so on. By the end of it, the two stare at the check, locked in a mental argument for who will pay.

“I’ll do it, Tsukki.” The brunet answers and the blond shakes his head.

“I’ll do it… If you really want to pay for something, pay the tip.” He answers and upon that agreement Yamaguchi pays the tip and Tsukishima pays the check. On their way out they end up holding each other’s hands. Yamaguchi’s argues that ‘none of their friends would see them.’ and Tsukishima decided he wanted to anyways. It wasn’t long though that they got some glares on their way out, but Yamaguchi shrugs it off. No one was going to ruin their date. Tsukishima even put on his best ‘you better leave us the fuck alone’ face and they were able to safely make it back to that car.

The leather was cold under Yamaguchi as she sat in the vehicle and, gladly enough, Tsukishima hurried back to their campus dorms. The two hurried inside once parked since it had gotten rather cold and the two of them prefered warmth.

“That was fun, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi smiles as she shows her ID card to get into her dorm and Tsukishima follows with a nod. He’s tired after all, it’s been a fun and long day.

“Sorry, Tsukki, you seem tired.” She chuckles and he nods.

“Ready to sleep.” He mutters as he steps into the dorm room with Yamaguchi. The female nods and grabs her clothes to change.

“Hey, Yamaguchi…”

“What is it?”

“Do you…” He goes quiet and Yamaguchi looks up.

“Hmm?”

“Do you.. Want to lay with me?” He asks, features turning a light pink and Yamaguchi stares at him.


	9. Fluffy Filler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH I'm not even gonna lie, this is just a kinda sorta fluffy filler to foreshadow a new problem that's gonna be introduced in the next chapter. Which, yes, will be released on time LOL. I'm so sorry, why do you all put up with me???
> 
> Speaking of which I did kinda want to discuss about this! I'd really like you guys to visit me on tumblr. I'm wanting to start to do some drabbles for this pairing and some others and I kind of want my tumblr to turn into a writing/art tumblr. I would love for you guys to not only comment on this like you have been but drop in on tumblr and say hi! 
> 
> My tumblr is [here](http://chipped-lesbian.tumblr.com/) and the person who helped me edit SpaceySirius ^^

Yamaguchi didn't know how to respond to the male whom had kicked off his shoes and started to lounge on his bed. 

“You don't have to.” Tsukishima mutters again, rolling onto his side and pulling the blanket over himself. Yamaguchi stiffens slightly at the disappointment in his tone. Tsukishima really was like a child, Yamaguchi laughs softly to herself.

“I-I will, Tsukki.” She states softly and turns towards the bathroom. She hears Tsukishima shift and she heads to the bathroom to change.

“Hey, Yamaguchi!!” Yamaguchi was greeted by fiery tufts of hair. Sometimes it made Yamaguchi squint in certain light.

“D-don't speak so loud, it's late.” Yamaguchi states as she slowly closes the door behind herself, holding the night shirt she'd been planning to wear over a comfortable pair of boxers. The night shirt itself is a light purple color.

“Ehh? Why not? I'm happy!”

 _He's just like a child,_ Yamaguchi thinks. “Huh? Why?” She asks.

“We got onto the volleyball team! Did you see? You'll be the pinch server! That's so cool!!” Hinata announces and Yamaguchi nods.

“I guess so…” She nods, though she wasn't exactly sure what the pinch server even did. 

“It'll be awesome since we’ll be on a team together and I'll show you my awesome quick!!” Hinata makes a hand movement as if he were hitting a volleyball and Yamaguchi gives a small smile and a nod to Hinata. She at least understood what a quick was since she did watch some volleyball matches as a kid.

“I'll be ready for it then, Hinata… Also isn't that shirt a little big on you?” Yamaguchi asks referring to the oversized shirt with a black crow on it that Hinata is wearing. It didn't really fit his color scheme. Hinata was pretty bad with fashion.

“O-oh!” Hinata’s reaction surprises Yamaguchi, his cheeks had turned a light pink on his pale skin and he nods, “Is somebody yelling for me?? G-gotta go, sorry Yamaguchi!” he laughs obviously panicked and steps out of the shared bathroom, closing the door behind himself. Yamaguchi could hear the audible click of the door locking. She just sighs and leaves it as she closes her own door all the way and strips down quickly in the bathroom, changing into the nightshirt but keeping on her comfortable boxers. Tsukishima knew she liked to sleep like this most of the time. 

Coming out of the bathroom Yamaguchi stretches out, yawning. “Something weird happened, Tsukki…” She mutters and he hums in response, his glasses already put aside on the night stand.

“I have classes, so I'm setting the alarm.” He mutters and Yamaguchi nods. 

“Okay, I do too,” She smiles. The freckled girl settles herself down onto the bed besides Tsukishima and pulls herself under the covers, facing the other. 

It's not like they hadn't slept together before, but now that they are dating this action felt ‘forbidden’ or ‘embarrassing’ in a way. Yamaguchi just closes her own eyes tightly, tensing slightly at the arm that wrapped itself around her waist. 

“Don't be so tense. It's not as different from usual.” She feels his breath on her face and opens her eyes.

“I guess not.” She mutters, but it really was to her. She lets out a withheld breath and relaxes a bit more to allow herself to fall asleep.

Hearing the alarm was probably the worst part of the morning, especially since Yamaguchi shot up quickly, elbowing Tsukishima in the face effectively. 

“I-I'm sorry, Tsukki!” He practically gets on his hands in knees in an apology, well, truthfully he had fallen onto his knees in an effort of getting up too fast. Tsukishima sits up rubbing his cheek where he had gotten hit and shakes his head.

“It's fine… What is it today?” He asks and Yamaguchi stares for a good moment, thinking Tsukki lost his mind finally.

“Oh! H-he is fine,” He mutters in realization. He pushes himself up and goes to grab his clothes. “Hurry and get dressed, Tsukki, you'll be late!” He rushes the one still sitting up in bed, pulling on his glasses. 

“Yamaguchi,” his tone scared Yamaguchi, he seemed angry. Or grumpy. Or both.

“W-What is it, Tsukki?” 

“Shut up,”

“S-so-”

“And give me a kiss where you hit me.”

“H-huh? O-oh! Sure, yeah.” the surprise was evident on Yamaguchi’s face, smiling slightly at his realization of how Tsukishima was actually pretty greedy. He goes over to the bed and pulls brunet locks behind his ears, his hair is getting rather long. He leans forward and gently pecks the side of his cheek.

“Again, here.” The blond was pointing towards his lips, Yamaguchi flushing slightly.

“O-okay..” He mutters and pecks his lips gently, being sure to put in that head tilt. He could feel that Tsukishima’s lips are chapped and he couldn't taste the familiar strawberry taste from the first time. Their breathing had matched up, not being caught up this time. Pulling back Yamaguchi couldn't help but flush darker when Tsukishima licks his lips. 

“I-I-I'm changing…!!!” Yamaguchi stands up quickly and bolts to the bathroom. Pulling on a pair of jeans that went to just below his knees and a plaid white and black, short sleeved button up. He had some non pastel clothing as well but wore it rarely. 

Coming out he slid on his shoes and pulled his bag over his shoulder, Tsukishima approaching him. 

“Let's go, Yamaguchi.” He states and the brunet nods, blushing slightly still. He follows the other blond out.

“We have our first practice this weekend. Afterwards do you want to actually go out as a first date afterwards?” 

Yamaguchi was pretty much used to Tsukishima being blunt but right now he was pretty pink in the face. 

“O-okay, Tsukki…. You're pretty blunt recently, why?”

“I like to see you embarrassed.” 

Yamaguchi’s cheeks flush darker and he whines.

“T-Tsukki…” He whines. And the blond snickers.

Once stopping Yamaguchi waves to the other, cheeks flushing darker once he was quickly kissed goodbye. With a pout he heads into his classroom.

Once classes were over Yamaguchi pulls out his phone while in the lounge, looking at his texts. He'd forgotten to charge it for a couple of days and just turned it on, hearing a ring of alerts quickly invade his ears. Nishinoya had added him to a group chat called ‘volleyball boiz’ and Yamaguchi had to mute the chat quickly before he reads over what has been written. Of course it was all dumb stuff, but Yamaguchi ends up registering all of the numbers. The only one who wasn’t added was Tsukishima and as if to torture the other Yamaguchi adds him to the group.

> **Nishinoya:** Ahh! Yamacutie’s here and he added stinkyshima! Gross! 

> **Hinata:** Where are you, Yamaguchi? 

> **Me:** Waiting for Tsukki’s classes to end so we can go get something to eat. ^-^ 

> **Nishinoya:** Eeeh? We should all join! Where are you planning to eat? 

> **Me:** We’ll probably eat at the food court if everyone wants to join us. It’d probably be in the next 30 minutes or so ^^. 

> **Asahi:** Ok. 

> **Kageyama:** I’ll go as well, I think Daichi is in class though… 

> **Nishinoya:** No, he’s with Suga ;) 

> **Asahi:** Oh my god 

> **Daichi:** Yeah, we’re together, but we’ll meet you guys up. See ya later :-D -Suga. 

What an interesting relationship those two had. Yamaguchi wondered if himself and Tsukishima would eventually become like that… However, Suga and Daichi were obviously in bed together and Yamaguchi wasn’t exactly sure how long it’d be till he wasn’t scared of that aspect of a relationship yet. Is that something he should discuss with Tsukishima? He hasn’t tried anything like that yet though.. It was probably fine as is. 

The male sighs but looks up as a phone with a multitude of notifications was shoved in his face and he gives a grin.

“Sorry, Tsukki, we’ll be having some company.”

“I see that…” Tsukishima frowns, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Let’s hurry then, I guess.”

“Sor-”

“It’s fine.” Tsukishima answers once more and Yamaguchi quickly gets up to follow his partner. However, Yamaguchi was not prepared for the trouble ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was writing the last sentence I was like 'PREPARE FOR TROUBLE' and just stop me. I lovE POKEMON I'M SO EXCITED FOR POKEMON SUN AND MOON AHH. Thanks for reading this fluffy filler. :3 FOR SOME REASON IN POSTING THE COMMANDS WOULDN'T WORK AND I HAD TO MANUALLY PUT IN ALL THE PARAGRAPH COMMANDS FML LOL.


	10. The Reason Why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it comes. Make sure you buckle yourself in because the next chapter and the one after is gonna be a bit of a ride. Thanks to Spaceysirius for helping me again. ^-^ my tumblr is chipped-lesbian cause I don't feel like going and finding the coding right now. LOL.

The lunch they all had gathered for was a pretty exciting one. Especially with Hinata and Nishinoya, apparently they also had gotten a hold of Tanaka too. He had apparently dropped his phone in a pool at one point recently. Pretty much, it made it more of a crowded lunch as they all got into line, Yamaguchi surrounded by Nishinoya and Tsukishima… Needless to say, Tsukishima was staring harshly at Nishinoya whom was chattering Yamaguchi’s ear off.

“Yama, do you have any piercings?” the spiky haired male suddenly asks and Yamaguchi shakes his head.

“No, but I used to have some… Lobe and bellybutton, they got infected though so I took them out and never put anything back in.” He explains, having a rather vivid memory about whining to Tsukishima when the piercings got infected, Tsukishima explaining that it was his fault for letting them get so bad. 

“Eh? Do you have scars? Can I see?” He asks and stands on his tip toes pretty much. Yamaguchi flushes in a flustered response and practically feeling the glare from behind him, Yamaguchi rubs the side of his neck, pulling away. 

“S-sorry, but please don't.” He mumbles and Nishinoya pouts. For some reason it didn't only feel like Tsukishima’s aura was the troubling one… Asahi was also staring at the shortest player.

_Does Asahi like him…? Is everyone on this team gay for each other?_ He asks himself. looking around at the members and stopping on Hinata and Kageyama, replaying the shirt scene from the other day in his head.

_Definitely… What about Tanaka?_ He runs though a quick up and down look of Tanaka whom had already gotten his food. 

_Mmmh… Maybe._ He answers himself and it was pretty obvious for the team couple; Suga and Daichi. Of course, Tsukishima had to be at least bi. Then Nishinoya also playfully flirted with Yamaguchi it seemed so. Yes, pretty much everyone on this team is gay.

He'd almost forgotten to move in line during his analysis and Tsukishima had to gently tap his back, causing Yamaguchi to jump. He doesn’t like his back to be touched. He shudders and gives a glare to Tsukishima.

“T-Tsukki, what was that about?!” He asks, rather defensive.

“Hurry up and move forward.” He answers, a triumphant look on his face, the freckled male frowning. 

“It's not funny, Tsukki!” He answers almost immediately. However he still moves forward, grabbing a sandwich again and placing fruits on his plate. Tsukishima also grabs some of the chicken, yogurt and fruit Yamaguchi knew would be handed to him. Good thing Kageyama and Hinata were last because they stacked their food disgustingly high.

After everyone got their appropriate amount of food, excluding Hinata and Kageyama, the group gathered and sat around a rather large rectangular table. It was the same setup from the line with Yamaguchi sitting on a rather comfortable chair between Tsukishima and Nishinoya. Across from the three was Tanaka, Hinata and Kageyama and Asahi, Daichi and Suga are across from each other.

“Yama, why are you and Tsukishima always together?” Nishinoya asks.

“Ah, well, we're best friends so that's why.” Yamaguchi explains simply.

“Ahh? Ryuu and I are best friends though and we hardly hang out that much.”

“You're annoying, shut up.” Tsukishima suddenly chimes in and that seems to cause the table to look over at the three. Everyone knew how Nishinoya would react, he was a hot-head and all you needed to do was spark that flame for him to get annoyed.

“Eh? What did you say, smartass?” Nishinoya asks, a tilt of his head showing off his annoyance. A hand placed itself on his shoulder and the spiky-haired one turns his head. Asahi was giving him a look like a worried parent.

“Yuu, calm down.” Asahi mutters softly.

“Yeah, calm down that wild animal of yours.” Tsukishima says, practically sneering.

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi frowns at his rude attitude. Looking around the table it was obvious how tense the aura got. Everyone had stopped eating except for Hinata, who was digging in still.

“I swear to god, Tsukishima, I’ll-”

“Yuu.” Asahi interrupts again, more or less holding him back.

“You’ll what? Beat me up? Fine, maybe I can teach you to not get into mine and Yamaguchi’s business.” Tsukishima stands up. Yamaguchi follows, standing in front of him.

“Tsukki! This is not the place or the time for something like that, calm down.” He scolds, looking around at the others sitting down.

“Yamaguchi doesn’t deserve trash like you.” Nishinoya suddenly speaks up, pulling his now held arm away from Asahi, getting up to leave the table. 

“Yuu, wait…!” The large male gets up to follow the smaller, catching up to him within a few strides, leaning over to talk to him as they walked.

“God dammit, Noya.” Mutters Tanaka, getting up and turning to look at Yamaguchi.

“He’s right, you know.” He states clearly as he follows behind the duo, tossing his trash.

“Ahh… Well, I’m sure he’ll be fine, let’s continue eating.” Suga suddenly speaks up, putting on a heart-warming smile as if all of that didn’t just happen.

“Yamaguchi, you know, don’t you?” Kageyama asks suddenly. 

“Kageyama…” Daichi’s father-like tone fit his stoic face.

Yamaguchi turns to the group left at the table, raising an eyebrow.

“Know what?”

Suga sighs, going back to eating. Chocolate orbs flicked over the table as no one gave him an answer.

“It’s pretty obvious, Yamaguchi. I even told you how I felt about him. If they’re saying ‘you know right?’ then my suspicions must be true.” Tsukishima comments, pushing his glasses up his nose slightly.

“Tsukki! What does that even mean?!” He turns to him stubbornly and Tsukishima sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Yamaguchi frowns.

“It means he likes you a lot more than you think, idiot.” Tsukishima answers bluntly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep all hands and feet inside the vehicle please. 
> 
> Poor Yama. Again LOL. Also Tsukki needs some love too cause he's pissed LOL.


	11. Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long! I think the worst part is that I actually had the next three chapters written but literally no one had the time to edit it, the person who volunteered to be my editor just kind of stopped messaging me and would go on away constantly. It's understandable if they're busy I'm just kind of like *screams* I need help. I also cannot edit my own works seeing as I'm bad at picking up on verb tense mistakes compared to simple grammar mistakes. 
> 
> To make it short and simple, my friend [panacakes](http://panacakes.tumblr.com/) helped me edit this fic quite a bit and I love her for knowing my weak spots when it comes to writing. Thank you and I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!

“Oh.” Yamaguchi answers. 

 

“I don't think he'll date you with that guy around though.” Kageyama comments and Hinata, the pig, finishes up his food before he speaks.

 

“Do you like him back though, Yamaguchi?” He interrogates and Yamaguchi shakes his head.

 

“N-no, I like someone else and…”

 

“And?” Yamaguchi turns his head to the father figure with stern features.

 

Yamaguchi honestly feels like he was on some kind of trial… Was it really this bad to like and date someone else? Nishinoya seems to really like Yamaguchi.

 

Yamaguchi feels bad. His hands shook and his stomach hurt slightly. He looks up to Tsukishima desperately and he nods in understanding.

 

“He doesn't have to answer, let's go, Yamaguchi.”

 

He nods while in his speechless faze, following Tsukishima out, on the way he threw away their trays.

 

“It was dumb anyways to try and even consider joining that team. You trust people who take advantage of you too easily, Yamaguchi.”

 

“I-It's not their fault… It's mine.”

 

“That's dumb, you’re dumb. It's not your fault for liking someone else, no one has the right to tell you who to like, or make you feel bad about that decision,” Tsukishima comments as he practically drags Yamaguchi towards their dorm.

 

“I know… Sorry…”

 

“You don't need to apologize. It's not your fault,” Tsukishima sighs and stops, turning to his partner, “none of this is your fault.”

 

Yamaguchi’s eyes lower, “I-I feel like I lead him on.”

 

“It's just how you are, you can't help that.” A slightly calloused hand caresses his cheek. 

 

“Mmh… Should I apologize?” Yamaguchi looks up to his partner who seems to go through a mixture of emotions, including frustration, before he finally pulls back and runs his hand through blond hair. 

 

“If you think you need to, but you have to let me go with you.”

 

Yamaguchi contemplates. “Don't fight.”

 

“I won't.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Yama-”

 

“Tsukki.”

 

Tsukishima's mouth pulls into a thin line and he nods, “promise.” Yamaguchi sighs slightly as he takes his partner’s hand in his own, playing with the fingers mindlessly as he nods.

 

“Ah… I think we should give him time though… Maybe.”

 

“It’s your choice,” Tsukishima says. He sounds slightly frustrated, though his features are nonchalant. Yamaguchi knows that his indecisiveness bothers Tsukishima at times. Especially with something important. He chews on his lip and nods. 

 

“Yeah, let’s give him time…” Yamaguchi mutters, however, in the back of his mind he was plotting still and it was a mess.

 

“Let’s go home then and we can play a game.” Tsukishima offers, the smaller brunet nods in response. Tsukishima knew how to cheer him up, at least. 

 

It took what felt like a half an hour to walk themselves back home, the low-hanging dread and confusion surrounding Yamaguchi of what to say didn’t really help his case. He doesn’t know what to say to Tsukishima or to Nishinoya and, as such, it was an awkwardly silent walk home. By the time they enter the dorm room they share, the sun is hanging low in the sky, showering the room in a purple hue through the window. Yamaguchi settles himself onto the oh-so-familiar couch that he’d made friends with. He pulls a blanket off the side of the couch, enjoying the warmth. He forgot about how cold it has been getting recently, it is sneaking into the cooler days of September by now though, and the tryouts were near the end of August.

 

“What do you wanna play?” The blond asks, and Yamaguchi tilts his head up towards him.

 

“Mmh, can we watch a movie instead?” Yamaguchi suggests and Tsukishima nods, putting in a DVD. Yamaguchi wasn't surprised to see the newer Pixar movie about dinosaurs pop up. The freckled male chuckles and offers the other part of the blanket to his partner. Tsukishima sits besides him with awkward movements. Yamaguchi scoots away, the man needed space. At least, that's what Yamaguchi thought until a hand was on the side of his head, gently pulling his head onto the tallers lap. 

 

“T-Tsukki…” He quietly protests and Tsukishima hums in response, petting his hair. Yamaguchi just contently smiles, relaxing. 

 

It wasn't long before Tsukishima had fallen asleep. When Yamaguchi realizes this he sits up slowly, chuckling as the blond’s glasses slowly slid down his face. He plucks them off gently and folds them, setting them aside for him. Yamaguchi stands up slowly, grabbing his flip phone and typing out a message.

 

**Me:** I'll be over in a few minutes.

 

He didn't really expect a response. He tucks his phone into his back pocket, gently opening and closing the door when he exits his dorm and heads towards the frat house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's kind of short! >< It's kind of a filler but not really? Either way, go ahead and drop an ask or whatever you'd like on my [tumblr](http://chipped-lesbian.tumblr.com/)!


	12. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which problems are talked about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter, now to begin with intense fucking volleyball research. Did you guys know a volleyball season is only about three months? In season two they go to nationals AGAIN but literally you're only allowed to go to nationals once. By season two all of the third years should've been gone. I mean, I love them but I just think it's funny. That also means I don't need to do like a hella bunch of research on it because I'm planning to do a full freshman year for this fic and while I still need to introduce the other teams (Nekoma is coming up) and the nationals that just means the next few chapters will be slowly moving along timeline wise. I'm excited af to write the Christmas chapters though lololol. 
> 
> Sorry I rambled, the person who helped edit this is [Panacakes](http://panacakes.tumblr.com/)! My [tumblr](http://chipped-lesbian.tumblr.com/)!

Yamaguchi hadn't realized how dark it had gotten when he gets outside so he uses the light on his old phone to help lead his way. Honestly it was pretty creepy, hopefully he wouldn’t actually be kidnapped. The campus was pretty secure, so he should be fine, right? He was still worried. Being out this late reminded Yamaguchi of the one time he’d ever snuck out. Inevitably he got in trouble but he remembers the day pretty clearly.

 

It was a few years after he’d met Tsukishima and someone had told him about a party that he was invited to. Of course, Yamaguchi wasn’t invited to anything ever except for if it was with Tsukishima. The excitable Yamaguchi asked his parents and they answered with a resounding ‘no’. So he reasoned that he’d sneak out and come back before midnight, just to check it out.

 

So, the next step for the teenager was actually getting out, he’d ended up climbing out his window since that was ‘easier’ for him… Though it really wasn’t. He kind of knew where the address was so he had followed the streets he knew by memory, only to figure out that he had gotten lost. As if to add to his fear he’d left his damned flip phone at home. He’d started to sniffle.

 

_I was such a crybaby._ He laughs at his memory.

 

Since he hadn’t known where to go he started to wander and eventually found the park he and Tsukishima met at. The he followed the path to Tsukishima’s house, knocking on the door. The oldest brother answered surprised to see a crying Yamaguchi at the door.

 

“Aki… Please don’t tell my mom and dad… I got lost…” He sniffled as he wiped his face off, eyes hot.

 

“A-ah, c-come on in… Mom, can you come here?” He calls into the house. Allowing Yamaguchi into the house, the boy gently took off his shoes and followed him into the family space. 

 

Yamaguchi recognized the tall blond who looked up from the game he'd been playing with his brother. 

 

“Yamaguchi…? Why are you crying? It's late.” he muttered nonchalantly.

 

“What's wrong Aki?” His mother asked as she entered the room and Yamaguchi hid his freckled cheeks that were stained in tear streaks. 

 

“Oh, Yamaguchi, what are you doing here so late?” She questioned. Kneeling down in front of him, she touching Yamaguchi’s head to see if he had a fever. 

 

“Kei could you get him a glass of water, please?” She asked and the boy nodded, going to grab a glass of water.

 

“Let's sit down and you can explain, I'll call your parents okay?” She soothed.

 

“N-No…!” He cried out.

 

“Why, can you tell us?” She asked, seating him on the couch. Akiteru went to grab their phone and Tsukishima sits besides Yamaguchi, offering the water to Yamaguchi, the boy had calmed down a bit as he sipped the water. 

 

“I-I was invited to a party and I s-snuck out… I got lost though, b-but I found the park so I came here…” He whimpered. 

 

The woman nodded and pet his head, “You won't get in trouble, I'll make sure of it.” She reassured and picked up the phone, getting up to go call his parents.

 

“Yamaguchi, let's play a game. Kei and I were playing but I wouldn't mind you playing.” Akiteru offered and Yamaguchi nodded slowly. He gets up to follow Tsukishima in front of the TV. He then sits on the floor besides the blond.

 

Yamaguchi remembered playing video games throughout the night until his parents came and he got scolded practically all night, along with a grounding.

 

Well at this moment he couldn't get in trouble, so that's good. He wasn't crying either so that was also a plus. 

 

The male stops in front of the frat house and as he approaches the door. As if a scene from a creepy movie plays out, the door opens quietly. However Asahi was the one standing at it. 

 

“A-ah, Asahi… You scared me.” He mutters.

 

“Yeah… Yuu is pretty upset.” Asahi seems just as awkward.

 

“Mmh, can I talk to him… Alone?” Yamaguchi asks with the little confidence he could gather. Asahi hesitates.

 

“Is he…?”

 

“He's not with me,” Yamaguchi answers. Asahi nods.

 

“Alright, follow me.” Asahi states, pulling his hair back up in the familiar man bun. Asahi looked kinda weird with his hair down, almost creepy in the dark. He could star in a horror movie if he really wanted to, but he did seem rather shy. Yamaguchi walks quietly inside, plugging his nose at the alcoholic scent that invades.

 

_Does Nishinoya drink a lot?_ He wonders as he's lead up a flight of stairs, going into the room on the left. Nishinoya is curled up on his bed. He huffs when he sees Yamaguchi, turning away. 

 

“What do you want?” He asks and Yamaguchi settles on the floor besides the bed. He hears Asahi shift out and close the door.

 

“H-hi…” Yamaguchi mutters. Nishinoya sits up, staring incredulously at the brunet.

 

“Hi. Why are you here?” He asks again, his spiked up hair has been soothed down to its original position draping around his head. He looked even more like a child.

 

“...I'm not sure…” Yamaguchi answers simply, “Guilt, to explain myself, to make myself feel like I tried...” the freckled one could feel his cheeks heat up a bit and that familiar gut feeling came to. 

 

You're such a baby. He teases himself.

 

“Ah. I see… Can you tell me why?” the shorter one questions, clenching and unclenching the blanket beneath him.

 

“Why what…?”

 

“Why I'm being rejected. That guy is terrible.” Nishinoya relents. Yamaguchi bites his lip, chewing on it slightly.

 

“You haven't known him as long as I have, he seems to be mean but he's really…” He pauses. he wouldn't consider Tsukishima nice but thoughtful and caring. 

 

“He knows how to treat and deal with me, he knows everything about me and he may seem mean on the exterior but when you get to know him he's… He's a good person.” Yamaguchi finishes, Nishinoya stares at his lap. He seemed upset. Yamaguchi wipes his eyes, this was getting embarrassing. 

 

“I-I feel really bad for having to do this but he's the only one who understands me really… He understands who I am, where my scars came from, he even knows why I'm upset without me having to say anything,” Yamaguchi takes a deep breath. “I think Tsukishima loves me and has loved me for a lot longer than I originally thought and I'm pretty sure that I love him,” Yamaguchi confesses quietly. His voice was cracking.

 

_This is bad._ He warns himself as he looks down at his own lap. 

 

“So, I'm sorry that I don't return your feelings and I'm sorry that I can't date you.” He hiccups shortly after, wiping his eyes on his sleeves. They weren't full blown sobs but soft whimpers. 

 

“No, I'm sorry.” Yamaguchi looks up. Nishinoya was also trying to hold back his own tears, though they were pretty apparent. 

 

“I'm sorry for flirting with you and trying to make you love me over him. I'm sorry for making everything hard on you… I just crush on people really easily and I don't think about how they feel…” he explains. Yamaguchi hesitantly places his hands over the others free hand clenching the blanket. 

 

“I think you can find someone so much better as well… You're a good person, Nishinoya. You have great friends and a great personality. I can't date you, but I'd still like to be friends with you.” Yamaguchi explains.

 

“Yeah, thank you Yamaguchi.” He states looking at Yamaguchi with soft honey orbs. Yamaguchi nods and stands up. 

 

“I have to go back to my dorm, but thank you.”

 

“Yeah, be careful.” Nishinoya looks up at him, “do you need me to walk with you?” He asks and the brunet shakes his head. 

 

“No, but I'll see you soon,” Yamaguchi waves and Nishinoya nods.

 

Walking out he jumps slightly at Asahi’s presence by the door. He looks over.

 

“S-sorry to scare you, how did everything go?” He asks rather timidly. Yamaguchi looks up at him, giving a small smile.

 

“I think everything's gonna be okay now,” the smaller male answers.

 

“Ah, that's great… I'll walk you home.” He chirps and Yamaguchi shakes his head.

 

“You like him. Go comfort him, that'll definitely help show you care a lot.” Yamaguchi comments and Asahi’s face lights up.

 

“O-okay.” He stutters and goes into the room quickly. Yamaguchi chuckles and heads out of the frat house armed with the flashlight on his phone that was almost dead. 

 

_Great._ He thinks to himself meekly, heading back towards the dorm. This had gotten unusually spooky, the sounds of a squirrel playing in a tree scares him and he thought he could heard footsteps every few seconds. He glances around until he’s safely back to his dorm hall, entering and going towards his room. Yamaguchi jumps slightly at the orange haired one he bumped into.

 

“Ooh what are you doing out so late Yamaguchi?” He asks loudly, Yamaguchi covers his mouth since they are in front of his and Tsukishima dorm. 

 

“Shh, Tsukki is sleeping. I just apologized to Nishinoya, now go,” he hurries and the confused Hinata scampers off. Hopefully Kageyama would be able to explain what Yamaguchi meant, he doesn’t really want be caught.

 

The male opens the door and slips into his dorm room quietly. Tsukishima is still sleeping, so that was a relief. Yamaguchi heads over to him, gently shaking his form and he blinks with a grouchy expression.

 

“Let's go to bed, Tsukki.” 

 

“Mmhm…” he hums following his partner to bed with his help so he didn't fall. Yamaguchi placed himself besides Tsukishima, and his arm hooks itself around Yamaguchi’s waist. 

 

“You okay?” the blond asks and Yamaguchi nods.

 

“Yeah, I think everything will be just fine.” He answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My [tumblr](http://chipped-lesbian.tumblr.com/)! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I liked this chapter a lot for whatever reason, the drama is over for now dun dun dun. Also yay AsaNoya is here.


	13. Practice Match (I'm Alive)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I'm really sorry... School had been really bad and on break I visited my dad and tbh I'm a mess but I was like you know what I'm gonna finish this gd fic cause fuck IT. There's probably gonna be another ten chapters or so so let's fucking do it. I'm back and ready to party :P... My Tumblr is chipped-lesbian if you wanna check it out.

Tsukishima knew that Yamaguchi had gone out to apologize, he was awake when his glasses were folded and placed aside. He didn’t stop him because of the fact that Yamaguchi didn’t want him to; enough to even sneak out by himself and walk around in pure darkness. Yamaguchi eventually made it home safely and Tsukishima asked if his partner was okay. He was, so that was good, but that doesn’t stop Tsukishima’s flame of possessiveness to spread ever so slightly.

\---------------------------------

By this point it is getting colder, closer to that time that Yamaguchi grows more wary and anxious. It isn’t her fault by any means, getting closer to new people and growing new connections always made her wary. Lots of her previous friends hurt her. So, this year, Tsukishima has to be on high alerts, like he should’ve been when they were younger.

Currently the two are on their way to practice, hands wrapped around each other's, Tsukishima stopped caring about letting anyone see their relationship and rather he enjoys to show off his partner to others. _She is the cutest, isn’t she?_ Is what he thinks in a mocking tone whenever someone passes by with a strange look. His face seems to shine in a smug grin when he thinks this. 

Yamaguchi’s form is wrapped in a fuzzy jacket. It isn’t that cold, leaves haven’t even begun to fall completely yet, but Yamaguchi wore one anyways.

Finally approaching the gym Tsukishima releases Yamaguchi’s hand to shift his weight against the door, sliding it open slowly to the sight of young adults spiking, receiving, setting and much more. It is only 4:20 and practice is supposed to start at 4:30 so the people probably just got there earlier to practice.

Tsukishima nods, at least that means Yamaguchi can change in peace and not have to wait for everyone else to leave first. She smiles at Tsukishima as if she also realizes this and he nods in the direction of the locker rooms. He’ll wait for her to change first. She nods and goes off to the changing room, a bag at her side that held her clothes. Tsukishima didn’t have a bag to use (that wasn’t embarrassing and covered in dinosaurs) so Yamaguchi just let him use hers, putting his clothes to the side when she finished. 

Meanwhile interest sparks in Tsukishima, honey eyes flicking over the group of players. Ah, the assistant girl spotted him, she is coming his way. Tsukishima audibly sighs.

“Are you Tsukishima?” She asks, black hair falling over her shoulders. 

“Yes, why?” He asks.

“No reason, I just haven’t gotten a chance to meet you. I’m Shimizu.”

“Mmh, nice to meet you.” The male answers. He is kind of awkward around strangers. He doesn’t really know what to talk about with them. A smaller blond girl seems to be staring at him from afar… She was shaking. Tsukishima’s eyes narrow. “Who is she?”

“Ah, that’s Yachi. She’ll be the assistant coach when I’m gone… I’m trying to get her to be used to the players.” She explains.

“She looks scared…” He observes. She nods.

“Yeah, she’ll get better,” The female nods. “Yachi, come here.” She calls her and the small girl takes hesitant steps to approach Tsukishima. He frowns. She shouldn’t force her to do something like this if she’s so uncomfortable. He stares down at the girl when she’s within a few inches from himself.

“Ahh, I’m Yachi…” She mutters and he nods.

“Tsukishima.” 

“N-nice to meet you.”

“You too.”

So awkward. He sighs and as if a calling from the heavens, Yamaguchi approaches the three.

“Ahh, Yachi, Shimizu.” Her face lights up at the girls and Tsukishima thinks. How does Yamaguchi know them? His mouth forms into a straight line.

“Oh, Tsukki, they’re the ones who told me to try out!”

“Yep, congratulations you two.” Shimizu states. Yamaguchi only chuckles softly.

“Thanks, but I’m not really that important, I just sit on the sidelines unless I get called into the play…”

“That's not true! You can cheer for us on the sidelines!” Hinata suddenly jumps in, scaring both Yachi and Yamaguchi.

“Ah? Like a cheerleader?” Tsukishima asks. He already knows how interested in the idea he sounds.

“I'll cheer for you then, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi smiles and Tsukishima’s heart throbs dangerously. He quickly turns and heads to the locker room, leaving a confused Yamaguchi behind.

\-------

Yamaguchi watches with a soft laugh. He turns towards a loud booming voice along with the two girls.

“Get stretching, we’re doing a practice match. We have a game with Nekoma in a few days.” Daichi shouts and Yamaguchi realizes that this was indeed true, when did they talk about that again? She remembers none of this, oh well, she always did have a bad memory. Her eyes scroll over the other members who were gathering to do their stretches and she joins them. Tsukishima should probably hurry. She stays a little out of the group, noticing Nishinoya stretching with Asahi. She smiles slightly and settles down on the floor, reaching down to touch her toes easily. She still works out every now and then, so of course she can do a lot more things easily, meanwhile she sees Hinata being helped by Kageyama. 

“Oi, Yamaguchi, where is Tsukishima?” Daichi asks as he settles himself besides Yamaguchi to stretch. 

“Ah, he’s changing.” She gives Daichi a half-hearted smile.

“You were talking to the girls earlier, do you know them well? Yachi seemed comfortable with you.” He states and Yamaguchi nods.

“Yep, we’ve met before, besides, Yachi has no reason to be scared of me. I’m not exactly the strongest and I’m not that intimidating.” She chuckles.

“Hm? The way you hit the ball sometimes makes me feel like you’re holding back. I think you can do a lot more than you think, Yamaguchi.” The tanner male answers.

“Ah, really… I guess I could…” She states softly. “Though, being a cheerleader seems like it would also be fun!” Her face lights up and Daichi raises an eyebrow.

“A cheerleader?” He pauses. “Well, anyways, I was gonna suggest that you go see one of our previous coaches here, he has a few friends and I think they could help you hone your skills.” He states and Yamaguchi nods.

“Yeah… I’ll try it out, thank you, Daichi.” She smiles. She doesn’t know if she will actually go, but she keeps it in her mind.

“Alright, I’ll tell you his information after practice.”

“Hey, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima settles himself besides Yamaguchi and she greets him with a smile.

“Tsukki, Do you need help stretching?” She laughs softly as he could barely reach past mid calf.

“I don’t work out all the time like you…” He mutters, Daichi chuckles softly and Yamaguchi stands, gently pressing against his back to make him reach down further. He just seems irritated by this. 

“Stand up,” she scolds Tsukishima and he stands. She pulls her arms through the loops of his arms, the two of them back to back. “Now lean.” She stresses and he leans forward. “Ow ow ow, okay now stop and let me do it.” She smiles and they continue with their stretching tom foolery until a game is called into play.

The game is lined up and like how it always is Yamaguchi is on the sidelines, but, she’s okay with it. The teams are 4 v 4. Asahi, Nishinoya, Kageyama and Hinata are against Suga, Daichi, Tsukishima and Tanaka. It’s actually a possibility she’ll be able to play though.

The game starts and the first point is lost fast. Yamaguchi wasn’t even sure she had seen what happened. Suga set and Daichi hit the ball over the net, it went over completely fine but it was fast. Hinata’s quicks are faster but… Wow, that was impressive. The other’s on the sidelines are cheering. Oh, Tsukishima’s team just scored so she should score right?

“G-Go us?” She mutters and the one on the bench with her, Ennoshita she thinks was his name, pats her back.

“Louder, you’re dating one of ‘em right?” He winks and Yamaguchi blushes darkly. It made sense that everyone knows by now but it still makes her blush. 

“R-right…” She mutters and he pats her back.

“Here, let’s do a pose whenever we score, okay?” He asks and Yamaguchi chuckles softly, nodding. She stands with him and watches the game. A few more quicks from Hinata’s end and it ends up being that Tsukishima blocks one of the quicks. Yamaguchi worries over the red staining his forearms and the audible hiss of pain that comes from his parted lips. “Yamaguchi.” Ennoshita states and Yamaguchi nods. They raise their legs up slightly and point to the team in a ridiculous pose and the team seems to give them an equally confused stare. Everyone breaks out into a fit of laughter and even Tsukishima smiles slightly. 

“Haha, let’s take a water break.” Daichi announces and Yamaguchi heads over to Tsukishima. 

“What was that?” He asks with a small laugh and she shakes her head, taking his forearms in hand and looking over them, running her fingers over the red on his limbs. “I’m fine, it doesn’t hurt.” He states, noticing how she was looking over him. Yamaguchi’s eyes scan over her surroundings and she raises his forearms up to her lips, giving them a small peck and Tsukishima’s face seems to light up in embarrassment. Yamaguchi chuckles softly and Tsukishima frowns. 

“Alright, back to it then.” Daichi announces and they go back to the game.

Yamaguchi finds her eyes switching back between the courts as the points go up and they go into the second game. Hinata’s team won but his quicks grew sloppy by the end of the game, causing some major point losses for his team. They’d win for sure against Nekoma, no questions asked. Yamaguchi could feel it.

At the end of the game the losing team had to do a lap around the gym, including the ones on the sidelines, and Yamaguchi realizes she hates losing midway through the run. 

After they ran, practice is dismissed and Yamaguchi waits to go to the locker room, she notices how Nishinoya is holding Asahi’s hand when they pass by her, giving a small nod in their direction. Tsukishima didn’t seem to pay any attention.

 

“Tsukki?” She turns to him and he looks down at her.

“Hmm?”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“There obviously is.” Yamaguchi pouts, leaning up to tug on his cheeks gently.

“...” He stares at her, Yamaguchi tilts her head. 

“Can I kiss you, Yamaguchi?”

“O-oh, sure…” She mutters, embarrassed by the sudden remark.

“Not like normal. I want to try something else.”

“I-I see, not here. We can wait until we get back.” She nods and he agrees. However even when they were the only two left and they went to go change back into locker rooms, Yamaguchi felt there was still something wrong with the male. Well, they did have a game in the upcoming weekend so he could just be stressed. Still… Yamaguchi sighs and pulls her shirt over her head, pulling her long sleeves over her wrists trying to ignore the scars that were starting to haunt her more since it was growing closer to when she gained them. Now was a happier time though, she could get over it, especially with Tsukishima around her. 

After they finish changing they walk back to their dorms, hand in hand and Yamaguchi thought she could feel the strain in the way Tsukishima moved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was okay for just coming back..!


End file.
